Mama
by Velovevee
Summary: Setelah kedua orang tuanya tewas, Harry Potter dinyatakan hilang oleh pihak kepolisian. Tapi 8 tahun kemudian, Harry ditemukan oleh para polisi. mendengar anak baptisnya telah ditemukan, Sirius sangat senang dan berencana akan mengambil hak asuh Harry. tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan, Kenapa tingkah laku Harry sangatlah tidak lazim? dan siapa yang mengasuhnya selama 8 tahun? COMPLETED
1. The Beginning

**Mama**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Mama © Universal Pictures**

**Genre : Family, Horror, Romance**

**Pair : Drarry**

* * *

Sebuah mobil terparkir dengan sembarangan di depan halaman rumah. Sang pengemudi tampaknya tak memperdulikan tanaman yang rusak akibat mobilnya itu. Yang pasti ia tampak terburu-buru masuk ke dalam rumah hingga lupa menutup pintu mobilnya.

Ia membuka pintu dengan kasar dan berlari menuju lantai atas. Bunyi derap sepatu high heelsnya memenuhi ruangan. Telinganya tak sengaja mendengar suara radio yang ada di ruang dapur.

"_...Tentu saja ini perilaku yang tidak masuk akal. Krisis tahun 1929 dan Senin Hitam 1987 menyebabkan banyak yang bunuh diri dan pembunuhan. Runtuhnya bursa saham ini tak terkecuali. Sejam yang lalu, saat pasar saham dibuka, dua orang di daerah Privet Drive di tembak dikantor perusahaan. Karyawan Senior, James Potter &amp; Arthur Weasley, Meninggal di tempat kejadian."_

Lily langsung menangis di tempat saat mendengar nama sang suami, James Potter dinyatakan sudah meninggal. Ia kembali mendengar apa yang diberitakan oleh radio itu.

"_Fenrir Greyback, Seorang karyawan senior yang ada di tempat penembakan kini menghilang."_

Suara handphone membuat perhatian Lily teralihkan.

_Remus Lupin calling..._

Dengan tangan gemetar, Lily menjawab telepon itu.

"H-Halo? Remus?"

"Lily? Kau sudah sampai di rumah?" Remus terdengar sangat panik.

Lily menjawab dengan pelan, "Ya."

"Bagus. Bawa Harry pergi dari rumah itu! Tinggalkan rumah itu sekarang juga! Fenrir menuju ke rumahmu dan bermaksud akan membunuh kalian berdua."

Lily semakin menangis dengan tersedu-sedu, "Noooo." Wanita cantik itu terduduk di lantai dapurnya. Ia tak percaya hidupnya akan terancam oleh seorang pembunuh.

"Kumohon, Lils. Jangan menangis, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. sekarang, kau harus kabur dari rumah itu sebelum Fenrir mendatangimu. Aku dan kepolisian sedang menuju ke rumahmu."

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

Lily segera beranjak menuju ke lantai dua dan membuka pintu kamar milik anak satu-satunya.

Ia melihat sang buah hati yang tengah berumur 3 tahun itu sedang duduk manis di kursinya. Anak laki-laki yang imut itu mendongak saat melihat sang ibu terdiam di depan pintu.

"Mommy?" ujar Harry dengan suara kecilnya.

Sang ibu tak dapat menahan rasa sedih. Bayangan Harry dibunuh oleh Fenrir memenuhi kepalanya dan ia tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Kita harus pergi, Harry sayang." Kata Lily sambil menggendong Harry dan keluar dari kamar.

"Apa Daddy tak mengantarku sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Harry lagi.

Lily menggeleng, "Ayahmu sedang tidak enak badan." Sebenarnya ia tak ingin berbohong kepada Harry.

Dengan itu, ia segera mendudukan Harry di bangku belakang sementara ia yang menyetir. Ia tak mau Harry melihatnya menangis.

"Mommy menangis?"

Harry anak yang pintar, "Apa Harry nakal hari ini?"

Lily menghapus air matanya dan berusaha fokus ke jalanan, "Tidak, sayang. Harry tidak nakal. Mommy tidak menangis kok."

Lily tak memperdulikan jalanan yang licin tertutupi salju dan disamping mereka ada tebing yang curam. Ia terus melaju berharap segera menemukan tempat yang jauh dari Fenrir.

"Mommy, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Harry lagi. Ia anak yang ingin tahu segalanya.

"Aku tak tahu." Jawab Lily singkat.

Harry menatap sang ibu dengan khawatir. Begitu banyak yang ingin ia tanya tapi ia begitu takut melihat ekspresi sang ibu yang tampak sedang panik.

Lily semakin mempercepat mobilnya dan itu membuat Harry takut.

"Mommy jangan ngebut." Protes Harry. Lily tampaknya tak mendengarkan Harry yang tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri tanda ia benar-benar ketakutan.

Ia hanya berharap jauh dari pembunuh gila yang sudah membunuh suaminya. Lily mulai kehilangan akal. Ia tak memperdulikan teriakan Harry dan ia baru sadar saat ban mobilnya tergelincir dan hilang kendali. ia membiarkan mobilnya terjatuh dari tebing yang curam.

Ia berharap Tuhan mencabut nyawanya dan sang anak agar bisa bersama-bersama sang suami di surga.

* * *

Sirius Black's POV.

Mereka sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Dan setelah mendengar kejadian yang menimpa keluarga Potter dari Remus, tanpa berpikir dua kali aku langsung menuju ke sana.

Aku langsung disambut dengan mobil-mobil polisi yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Aku juga melihat tetangga-tetangga yang tengah berkeliaran di daerah itu. Dan aku melihat Remus. Dengan segera aku menghampiri sahabatku yang tampak tengah kalut. Aku menepuk bahunya dan ia menatapku.

"Sirius!"

"Dimana Lily? Dimana Harry?" Tanyaku langsung kepada Remus.

"Aku menyuruh mereka meninggalkan rumah sebelum Fenrir menuju ke mari. Dan tampaknya mereka berhasil kabur. Fenrir sudah ditahan. Tapi, aku tak mau kemana Lily pergi. Handphonenya tak aktif." Jelas Remus yang sukses membuatku mengacak-acak rambut dengan kesal.

"Bagaimana jika hal buruk terjadi pada mereka, Remus? Bagaimana dengan Harry? dia masih kecil!" Ujarku dengan panik. Bagaimanapun juga, Harry adalah anak baptisku. Aku menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya.

"Kita hanya bisa berharap, Sirius. Semoga mereka baik-baik saja." Kata Remus dengan pelan.

Aku menatap rumah itu sekali lagi. Begitu banyak kenangan indah di rumah itu. Rumah yang tampak begitu hangat dengan keluarga yang bahagia di dalamnya. Sekarang yang ada hanya rumah kosong, dingin dan tali kuning polisi yang mengelilingi rumah itu.

POV Off.

* * *

Sementara itu di sebuah hutan yang tertutupi putihnya salju, terdapat mobil sedan putih yang baru saja terjatuh dan menabrak pohon. Jika kita mengecek ke dalam mobil, tak ada seorangpun.

Ternyata Lily dan Harry masih hidup dan berusaha mencari tempat untuk berteduh dari salju yang semakin dingin. Wajah Lily yang cantik tampak kacau dan ada darah di pipinya. Sementara Harry hanya ada luka kecil dibagian dahi.

Lily menggandeng Harry sepanjang jalan sambil menahan hawa dingin.

Dan lagi, suara Harry memecahkan keheningan, "Mommy, kita dimana?"

Lily tampaknya tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan anak laki-lakinya itu. Ia melihat sekeliling hingga matanya menangkap sebuah gubuk kayu kecil. Dengan segera, ia membawa Harry mendekati gubuk itu.

Tanpa rasa curiga, Lily membuka pintu gubuk itu dan ruangan gelap langsung terpampang di hadapannya.

Harry sedikit ngeri dengan gubuk ini. Tapi ayahnya selalu bilang bahwa anak laki-laki haruslah berani. Ia melihat seekor kupu-kupu berwarna hitam hinggap di kaca jendela yang pecah. Dan saat melihat ke jendela itu, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah pergerakan di dalam rumah. Hal itu tentu membuat Harry takut.

"Ayo, kita masuk, Harry." Ajak Lily sambil mengadahkan tangannya ke arah Harry.

Harry tampak ragu dan berkata, "Tapi Harry baru saja melihat seseorang di dalam sana."

"Rumah ini kosong. Ayo segera masuk atau kau akan membeku di luar sini." Ajak Lily lagi dan kali ini Harry mengikuti sang ibu masuk ke dalam gubuk itu.

Tampaknya gubuk ini sudah lama tak dihuni. Tempatnya berdebu, perabotan yang usang dan berantakan.

Ia menyuruh Harry duduk disebuah sofa kecil dan Harry pun menurutinya. Lily menyelimuti Harry dengan selimut berwarna hijau muda.

Mata Harry terus mengikuti pergerakan sang ibu yang tengah menghidupkan perapian. Suasana agak menghangat sekarang walau rasa dingin masih sedikit menyerang kulit.

"Tunggu disini." Perintah Lily. Mau tak mau Harry diam saja di tempat duduk sambil menunggu sang ibu kembali.

Disisi lain, Lily tengah meluapkan emosi dan tangisnya di ruangan lain.

"God! Kenapa keluargaku jadi begini? Kenapa James harus pergi meninggalkanku dan Harry?" Ujar Lily dengan suara kecil. Ia tak ingin Harry mendengar bahwa ayahnya sudah tiada.

"Aku tak sanggup hidup dibawah ancaman seperti ini! Lebih baik aku ikut kau, James." Lily begitu depresi saat ini dan begitu matanya menangkap pisau yang ada di dapur. Ia tak memperdulikan suara Harry yang terus memanggilnya.

"Mommy, ada wanita di luar."

Lily mengambil pisau itu dan menatap refleksi dirinya yang terpantul di sana.

"Mommy, wanita itu tidak menyentuh tanah." Kata Harry lagi yang tak dihiraukan oleh Lily. Tapi akhirnya wanita itu keluar dari dapur dan tak lupa mengantongi pisau itu di kantong jaketnya.

Harry's POV

Harry tak tahu kenapa Mommy sangat berbeda hari ini. Kalau Harry bertanya terus, pasti Mommy akan marah. Harry bosan hanya duduk disini terus. Harry bisa terlambat pergi ke sekolah.

Tunggu! Harry mendengar seseorang bernyanyi? Siapa itu? Apakah pemilik rumah ini?

End of Harry's POV

Harry berdiri dari sofa dan mengikuti arah senandung itu berasal. Ia menuju ke arah jendela dan betapa terkejutnya Harry saat melihat seorang wanita dengan gaun coklat kusam tengah berdiri di luar sana. Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang menari-nari diterpa angin.

"Mommy ada wanita diluar." Ujar Harry berusaha memanggil sang ibu.

Laki-laki kecil itu memandang lagi wanita tadi dengan ekspresi aneh. Wanita itu melayang atau tidak punya kaki? Itulah yang ada di pikiran Harry. Dan ia berbalik ke arah dapur untuk memberi tahu sang ibu.

"Mommy, wanita itu tidak menyentuh tanah." Katanya lagi.

Lalu ia melihat Lily keluar dari dapur sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kenapa Mommy menangis?" tanya Harry saat Lily terduduk di depannya.

"Karena Mommy sedang sedih, sayang." Jawab Lily sambil mengusap rambut hitam anaknya. Ia menatap kedua mata emerald milik Harry yang sama dengan miliknya.

Harry bertanya lagi, "Kenapa Mommy sedih?"

Lily hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mengalihkan perhatian Harry, "Mommy sayang padamu, Harry. begitu juga Daddy."

Harry memeluk sang ibu, "Harry juga sayang Daddy dan Mommy."

Perkataan Harry sukses membuat Lily tak dapat menahan tangis. ia melepaskan pelukan Harry dan berkata, "Lihat kesana, Sayang. Ada rusa."

Harry berbalik menuju ke arah jendela dan matanya langsung menatap sekeliling hutan berusaha mencari rusa yang dimaksud sang ibu. Tentu pikiran polosnya tak tahu bahwa itu hanya pengalihan perhatian saja.

Lily mengeluarkan pisau dari kantung jaketnya. Sambil menahan isakan, ia mengarahkan pisau itu ke Harry dan baru saja ia mengangkat pisau itu, sebuah tangan besar menariknya dan membungkam mulutnya. Lily terseret oleh makhluk yang berada di atas bahunya menuju ke ruangan lain, jauh dari Harry. Pisau yang tadi di pegang oleh Lily langsung tertancap tepat di jantungnya sendiri.

Lily melihat sepasang mata merah dan rambut hitam panjang menatap nyalang ke arahnya sebelum kegelapan menguasainya.

Harry mengrenyit saat mendengar suara yang agak berisik di belakangnya. Namun, ia terus mencari rusa yang dimaksud sang ibu. Mulai lelah mencari, ia berbalik dan menemukan ibunya tak ada lagi disana.

"Mommy?" Panggil Harry yang dijawab hanyalah kesunyian.

Kaki kecil Harry berjalan menuju ke pintu luar dan mencari sang ibu di luar.

"Mommy?" Panggil Harry lagi dengan agak keras. Tapi sekeras apapun juga Harry memanggil, sang ibu tak akan datang untuknya.

Harry hampir menangis karena takut ditinggal sendirian. Ia berbalik masuk ke dalam gubuk karena ia tahu hari sudah menjelang malam.

* * *

Ia duduk di lantai dekat perapian untuk menghangatkan diri. Ia berharap akan ada orang yang menolongnya. Hari sudah semakin malam dan gelap. Harry memeluk selimut hijau yang kini hanya menjadi temannya.

Perut Harry berbunyi tanda ia sangat lapar. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk beranjak dari perapian.

Suara kursi digeser sukses membuat Harry mendongak untuk mencari dari mana sumber suara itu berasal. Harry mengrenyit saat mendengar suara aneh datang dari arah sudut gelap ruangan itu. Tak lama, sebuah benda kecil berbentuk bulat menggelinding ke arahnya.

Dengan ragu, Harry mengambil benda itu dan ia amati, "Buah Ceri." Kata Harry. ia mendongak untuk mencari siapa yang memberinya ceri dan tampaklah siluet wanita berambut panjang berdiri menatap Harry. tapi Harry tak begitu jelas melihat wajahnya saat kegelapan.

"Thank you." Ujar Harry.

"_Eat_._" _Ujar wanita itu. Harry memakan buah ceri yang ternyata sangatlah enak. Setelah buah itu habis, buah ceri yang lain bergelindingan ke arah Harry dan dengan lahap pula Harry memakannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup kenyang, Harry mendongak ke arah wanita itu.

"_Thank you. But who are you?_"tanya Harry.

"_Mama." _Kata wanita itu lagi.

Harry mengangguk dan berkata,

"Mama."

Tanpa Harry sadari, wanita itu tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

TBC

* * *

A/N

Thanks udah baca^^ aku sudah lama gk mampir ke ffn dan kembali dengan fic baru. Untuk fic frozen heart akan dilanjutin lagi tapi belum tau kapan. Tapi semoga aja secepatnya aku dapet ide secepatnya ya :) dan untuk fic ini sendiri idenya dapet dari film dengan judul yg sama. Dan mungkin akan sangat sama jalan ceritanya tapi aku berusaha buat sedikit berbeda. Coba tebak siapa yang jadi "Mama" disini? :D Disini Drarry emang belum keliatan banget. Tapi nanti di chapter dua pasti ada kok. So, hope you enjoy and leave a review for me please^^/

Love,

Flaw


	2. They Take Me Away

**Mama**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Mama © Universal Pictures**

**Genre : Family, Horror, Romance**

**Pair : Drarry**

* * *

**8 Tahun kemudian.**

Sirius tampak tengah sibuk mengerjakan sebuah lukisan saat suara handphone menginterupsi pekerjaanya. Dengan terburu-buru ia mencari handphonenya di meja yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas putih penuh sketsa. Setelah mendapatkan handphone itu, dengan segera ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

_Kingsley Calling..._

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia langsung menjawab telpon itu.

"Kingsley! Kau dimana? Kudengar kau ada tugas diluar kantor?" Ujar Sirius sambil kembali menatap lukisannya yang belum selesai.

"_Ya memang benar, Black. Aku dan Fudge akan memeriksa sektor 1-7-12-33."_

Sirius beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju peta yang telah tertempel di dindingnya. "Itu daerah pegunungan kan? Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?"

"_kami mendapat laporan kalau disektor ini ada penyimpanan narkoba dan sebagainya aku tak perlu menjelaskannya padamu karena ini tugas polisi, kurasa. Dan aku juga masih berusaha mencari, ya kau tahu...bangkai mobil milik keluarga Potter. Atau setidaknya jika beruntung kami menemukan anak baptismu di daerah sini."_

Sirius terdiam sejenak dan menghela nafas, "Kingsley, aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu. Tapi, mencari Harry dan Lily akan sia-sia saja. polisi sudah mencari mereka kemana-mana tapi hasilnya sama saja. mereka dinyatakan hilang, bahkan mungkin tewas. Tapi jika kau menemukan mereka, segera hubungi aku, Kingsley."

"_tentu, Mate. Aku akan berusaha semampuku. Aku berjanji akan menelponmu jika aku menemukan sesuatu. Btw, aku harus segera pergi menyusul Fudge. Akan kukabari lagi nanti."_

Dan dengan itu, sambungan pun terputus.

Sirius menoleh saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria dengan rambut pirang madu.

"Hey, Moony. Baru pulang dari kantor?" Tanya Sirius pada pria yang dipanggilnya Moony. Pria itu adalah Remus Lupin. Atau bisa dibilang, kekasih Sirius. Jadi, jangan heran jika mereka tinggal serumah. Lebih tepatnya rumah besar ini milik Siius berkat jerih payahnya. Sementara Remus adalah seorang polisi. Sama seperti Kingsley dan Fudge.

"Yah begitulah." Remus mendudukan diri di kursi sambil meminum kopi yang ia bawa dari dapur, "Tak ada kasus berat hari ini. Apa tadi Kingsley menelponmu?"

Sirius mengangguk, "Dia hanya memberitahu lokasi sarang narkoba di sektor 1-7-12-33."

"Itu daerah pegunungan di daerah Wilson? siapa yang mau kesana? Maksudku, daerah itu sangat jauh dan sepi. Bahkan tidak ada orang yang tinggal di daerah itu. Lebih tepatnya, Wilson adalah Kota Mati. Hanya orang yang tengah kehilangan akal yang mau pergi kesana. Pencarian Kingsley hanya sia-sia saja." Ujar Remus kembali meminum kopinya.

"Bukankah masuk akal jika seseorang menyimpan atau bahkan menjual narkoba di daerah itu secara bebas? Dan lagi pula, Kingsley masih berusaha mencari Lily atau pun Harry di sana." Sirius beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan beralih ke tempat tidur. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang tampak pegal karena terlalu lama duduk sambil melukis.

Remus terdiam sejenak, "tapi, kupikir kau sudah melupakan kejadian itu."

Sirius menatap Remus dengan intens, "melupakan kejadian itu? Memang benar. Tapi melupakan Lily, Harry dan James? Tidak akan. Mereka adalah keluargaku."

"Mereka juga sudah seperti keluargaku, Sirius. Hanya saja, Lily dan Harry sangat sulit untuk ditemukan. Bangkai mobilnya saja tidak ketemu. Apa yang membuat kau dan Kingsley yakin kalau mereka masih hidup?" Tanya Remus.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, Moony. 'hanya orang yang tengah kehilangan akal saja yang mau pergi kesana.' Dan saat itu mungkin Lily kehilangan akal sehingga ia tidak menyadari kemana ia pergi." Ujar Remus dengan lirih.

"Aku harap mereka baik-baik saja, Moony."

Remus hanya dapat mengangguk.

* * *

Sementara itu ditengah hutan di daerah Wilson, Kingsley dan Fudge menatap sekeliling hutan sambil meminum minuman kaleng yang mereka bawa. Fang, anjing milik Fudge juga ikut bersama mereka.

"Kurasa pencarian ini akan sia-sia, Fudge." Keluh Kingsley.

Fudge memandang Kingsley dengan tatapan aneh, "Setidaknya kita berusaha mencari terlebih dahulu, Kingsley."

Mulai merasa bosan, Kingsley memilih untuk berjalan mengelilingi sekitar hutan. Begitu pula Fudge dan Fang.

Tak lama, Fudge membelalakan matanya saat melihat sesuatu.

"Kingsley!" Teriak Fudge memanggil Kingsley yang berada tak cukup jauh darinya.

"Apa?"

Tak mendapat jawaban, Kingsley memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang Pria tua itu temukan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kingsley lagi. Ia mengikuti kemana arah mata Fudge tertuju dan seketika itu juga, Kingsley terkejut.

"Oh my..."

Fudge memandang Kingsley, "Apa kita harus menelponnya?"

Kingsley yang masih dilanda rasa terkejut tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan rekan kerjanya itu.

"Kurasa kita memang harus menelponnya, Kingsley. Kau sudah berjanji." Ujar Fudge lagi.

"Kita cek dahulu bangkai mobil ini. Dan berdoalah agar menemukan sesuatu." Kingsley beranjak menuju kearah bangkai mobil sedan yang tampak hancur.

"Mobil ini pasti jatuh dari atas sana dan menabrak pohon ini." Kata Fudge lagi.

"Tidak ada mayat disini, Fudge. Mungkin mereka selamat! Apa yang kau temukan?" Kingsley melihat Fudge memegang sesuatu ditangannya.

"aku hanya menemukan tas ini. Selebihnya tidak ada apa-apa dimobil ini." Fudge menyerahkan tas itu kepada Kingsley.

"Ini milik Harry. ayo kita coba cari mereka."

Fudge memanggil Fang dan dengan segera Kingsley menbiarkan anjing itu mencium tas milik Harry. Fang segera berlari diikuti oleh Fudge dan Kingsley dibelakangnya.

Fang menuntun mereka kearah yang tak jauh dari tempat bangkai mobil itu. Hingga mereka sampai didepan gubuk kayu tua yang sudah lama tidak dihuni. Dengan perlahan, Kingsley membuka pintu gubuk itu dan ruangan gelap dan kusam menyambutnya.

Kingsley memberanikan diri memasuki gubuk itu dan mengecek sekeliling tempat itu. Matanya tertuju pada sepatu kecil yang sudah sangat kusam tergeletak dilantai. Kemudian ia melihat berbagai coretan didinding. Dan sebuah boneka yang sangat aneh.

'Apakah mereka tinggal disini?' pikir Kingsley.

SREKK

Kingsley langsung terkejut saat mendengar suara itu dari arah ruangan lain, tepatnya di dapur. Dengan awas, ia berjalan menuju kesumber suara. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat tumpukan benda-benda bulat berwarna hitam yang ada diruangan itu.

Ia mengambil salah satu benda itu dan mengamatinya, "Ini biji ceri."

Fudge yang juga ikut menyusul Kingsley masuk ke dalam gubuk bersama Fang mulai merasa ada yang ganjil dengan gubuk ini. Matanya dengan awas menatap sekeliling. Bagaimanapun juga, tempat ini tidak layak dihuni.

Fudge melihat Kingsley yang tengah mengamati biji ceri. Dan tak sengaja matanya menatap kearah sudut, tepat di belakang Kingsley.

"Kingsley." Panggilnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kingsley sambil menatap Fudge. Fudge menjawab pertanyaan Kingsley dengan menunjukkan jarinya ke arahbelakang Kingsley.

Sebelum Kingsley menoleh kebelakang, ia mendengar sebuah geraman dan seketika itu juga ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak kecil berjalan merangkak menaiki lemari dan berjongkok disana. Tak lupa ia juga mengeluarkan suara aneh dari mulutnya, seperti geraman dan erangan disaat yang sama.

Mata Kingsley terbelalak dan saat itu juga ia melihat mata hijau yang mengingatkannya akan Lily. Dan itu membuat Kingsley semakin yakin.

"Harry." Panggil Kingsley sambil berusaha mendekat.

"ARGGGHH!" Teriakan dari Harry sukses membuatnya kaget mengambil langkah kebelakang.

Ia mengamati Harry yang dulunya lucu kini menjelma menjadi sesosok yang aneh. Tubuhnya yang dulu putih bersih kini kotor dan penuh lumpur. Rambutnya yang begitu halus kini tampak berantakan. Tubuhnya yang dulu agak berisi kini menjadi kurus kering. Harry yang dulu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan kini tampak mengerikan.

"Apa yang telah terjadi padamu, Harry?" gumam Kingsley.

"Apa kita harus menelponnya, Kingsley?" Tanya Fudge yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Kingsley.

* * *

Remus yang tengah sibuk berbincang dengan rekan kerjanya dikejutkan oleh suara dobrakan pintu. Ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berani menganggu istirahatnya dikantor dan dahinya mengkerut saat mendapati Sirius telah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada apa, Sirius?"

Sirius terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan kemudian berkata, "Mereka menemukannya."

Remus berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Kau bercanda."

"Mereka menemukan Harry dan dia masih hidup." Kata Sirius lebih lanjut.

* * *

**Rehabilitation Centre**

Sirius dan Remus menunggu dengan gelisah di ruang Lobi. Mereka langsung berdiri saat melihat seorang Pria paruh baya memasuki ruang lobi dan menyapa mereka berdua dengan senyuman.

"Nah, maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu. Namaku Dr. Granger. Anda pasti Remus Lupin." Ia menyalami Remus, "dan Sirius Black." Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Sirius. Baik Remus dan Sirius mengangguk menganggapinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dr. Granger?" Tanya Sirius.

Dr. Granger tampak tersenyum lagi dan berkata, "Sebaiknya aku ingatkan kalian bahwa ini tidaklah mudah. Baik untuk kalian maupun Harry."

"Boleh kami melihatnya?" Kali ini Remus yang berbicara.

"tentu. Ayo ikut aku." Ajak dokter itu. Dan mereka bertiga dengan segera meninggalkan ruang lobi.

Saat mereka telah sampai, mereka tidak langsung berada dimana Harry berada. Melainkan diruangan lain. Beberapa karyawan tampak sibuk mengerjakan entah apa di meja kerjanya.

"Harry berada diruangan sebelah." Kata Dr. Granger sambil menunjuk jendela yang tertutupi tirai.

"Ruangannya ada dibalik tirai ini?" Tanya Sirius yang dijawab Dr, Granger dengan anggukan.

"Kita hanya bisa mengawasi Harry terlebih dahulu karena ia terlalu takut untuk bertemu orang asing. Untungnya Harry sudah cukup umur untuk mengingat banyak kata-kata miliknya. Tapi terlalu dini untuk menentukan perkembangannya." Jelas Dr. Granger.

"Bagaimana dengan Lily. Bukankah seharusnya mereka menemukan Lily?" Tanya Sirius lagi.

"Mereka tidak menemukan Lily."

Sirius mengrenyit, "Apa maksudmu mereka tidak menemukan Lily? Lalu siapa yang mengasuh Harry selama 8 tahun?"

Dr. Granger malah tersenyum lemah, "Itulah yang menjadi sebuah misteri. Sekarang lebih baik kita melihat apa yang tengah Harry lakukan."

Dr. Granger membuka tirai itu dan tampaklah ruangan berwarna krem dengan satu tempat tidur dan berbagai mainan didalamnya. Kamar khas anak kecil.

Diruangan itu tidak ada seorangpun. Tapi mereka bisa mendengar suara aneh seperti kucing sedang menggeram atau apalah. Dan itu sukses membuat dua orang itu mengrenyit. Perlahan muncul kepala dari bawah tempat tidur. Barulah mereka dapat melihat Harry merangkak keluar dari bawah tempat tidur itu sambil menggeram. Matanya perlahan menoleh kearah tepat dimana Sirius dan Remus berada. Dan dengan perlahan pula ia merangkak ke jendela itu, menatap Sirius dan Remus dengan intens. Kedua tangannya menempel dikaca.

Sirius menoleh, "Boleh aku menemuinya secara langsung?"

Dr. Granger mengangguk.

Sirius membuka pintu ruangan itu. Ia melihat Harry yang terkaget melihatnya dan dengan secepat kilat Harry merangkak mundur kebawah tempat tidur.

Dengan perlahan Sirius berjalan menuju Harry.

"Hey Harry." Sapa Sirius dengan suara pelan. Ia berusaha tidak membuat Harry takut.

Ia melihat Harry muncul dari sisi lain tempat tidur sehingga tempat tidur itu menjadi jarak antara Sirius dan dirinya.

Ia menatap Sirius dengan takut dan geraman terdengar dibibirnya. Sirius bisa melihat setengah wajah Harry yang tertutupi poni. Dan ada beberapa luka kecil diwajahnya. Sirius menatap mata hijau cemerlang itu. Ia teringat Lily dan James.

Sirius berjongkok menghadap kearah Harry dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa, Harry. aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ia memberanikan diri membelai rambut Harry.

"ARRRGGHH!" Harry berteriak dan berusaha mencakar Sirius dan hal tersebut sukses membuatnya kaget.

"Harry. tenang...tenang." ia tidak menyerah. Ia kembali mendekati Harry yang menggeram pelan sembari menatapnya dengan waspada.

"Harry, ini aku Sirius. Aku teman ayahmu. Aku ayah baptismu, kau ingat? Kita dulu sering bermain bersama. Merayakan natal bersama. Apa kau ingat?" Sirius berusaha membuat Harry mengingat dirinya. Bodohnya ia tidak membawa satupun benda yang mungkin bisa membuat Harry mengingatnya.

Harry tak merespon perkataan Sirius dan malah semakin menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

Tiba-tiba pria itu teringat sesuatu.

"Harry ingat lagu yang sering kunyanyikan saat kita bermain salju? _Let it go, Let it go can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go turn my back and slam the door. Here I stand and here I'll stay. Let it go, Let it go..."_

Sirius menyanyikan lagu itu karena memang lagu itu yang sering ia nyanyikan untuk Harry. bukan hanya saat bermain salju saja. awalnya ia merasa ini akan sia-sia saja karena Harry bahkan tak mengingatnya tapi kemudian ia begitu terkejut dan kagum saat mendengar Harry menyambung nyanyiannya,

"_The cold never bother me anyway."_

Harry bernyanyi dengan lirih dan suara serak. Hanya sepenggal lirik dan itu cukup membuat Sirius begitu bahagia. Ditambah lagi ia melihat Harry merangkak kearahnya.

"Sirius?"

Sirius mengangguk sambil menitikkan air matanya, "Ya, Harry. ini Sirius."

Harry mengamati wajah Sirius dan membelai pipinya. Dengan segera Harry memeluk Sirius dengan erat.

"Sirius." Ujar Harry sambil terus memeluk Sirius seakan tak ingin melepasnya. Sirius sendiri dengan rasa bahagia membalas pelukan Harry dan membelai rambutnya.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, _Prongslet."_ Bisik Sirius.

Sementara itu di jendela tampak Remus memandang haru melihat Sirius yang tengah memeluk Harry.

"Aku senang akhirnya Harry merespon dengan baik terhadap orang lain. bagaimana jika setelah ini kita urus hak asuh Harry, Mr. Lupin?" Tawar Dr. Granger.

Remus mengangguk, "Tentu, Dokter."

* * *

Dr. Granger berdiri menghadap hakim pengadilan. Ia membuka kacamatanya dan mulai berbicara,

"Dr. Granger, Yang Mulia. Harry Potter berada dalam perawatan lembaga saya sejak ia ditemukan 87 hari yang lalu."

"Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?" Tanya Hakim tersebut.

"Bagus dan sangat cepat perkembangannya terhadap lingkungan sekitar. Boleh aku jelaskan, Yang Mulia?" Dr. Granger mendapat anggukan dari Hakim dan kemudian ia melanjutkan.

"Harry James Potter ditemukan dalam keadaan menyedihkan, terasing, kelaparan. Ia ketakutan dan tak percaya kontak fisik. Pertumbuhan emosinya jelas terpengaruh oleh keterasingannya. Untuk bertahan hidup dalam keterasingan seperi itu, ia menciptakan pelindung secara imajinasi. Seperti sosok orang tua, yang memberi makan, menyanyikan lagu sebelum tidur, dan melindunginya. Ia memanggilnya Mama. Harry memiliki peluang besar untuk hidup normal dengan perawatan yang tepat, secara fisik dan emosional. Yang lebih penting adalah cinta dan kasih sayang." Dengan itu, Dr. Granger menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Terima kasih, Dr. Granger. Dan boleh aku tahu kenapa anda memilih Sirius sebagai orang yang berhak mendapat hak asuh Harry Potter?" tanya Hakim itu lagi.

Dr. Granger mengangguk, "Seperti yang anda ketahui, Sirius Black merupakan ayah baptis Harry Potter sendiri dan ia juga merupakan orang yang pertama kali membuat Harry merespon. Saya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa, Sirius mampu membuat Harry nyaman bersamanya bahkan untuk tinggal bersama. Untuk masalah biaya kurasa tidak usah diragukan lagi kemampuan Sirius dan lukisan hebatnya."

Sirius tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian itu. Sang Hakim mengangguk dan berkata, "Baiklah dengan ini saya nyatakan hak asuh Harry James Potter jatuh ketangan Sirius Black."

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kerja sama anda, Dr. Granger." Ujar Sirius sambil menyalami Dokter itu sebelum pergi.

"Tentu, Mr. Black dan Mr. Lupin. Tapi kuharap kalian tidak keberatan jika aku mengunjungi kalian secara rutin untuk membantu perkembangan Harry." Kata Dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tak masalah, Dokter. Itu sangat penting untuk perawatan Harry agar dia kembali menjadi normal." Jawab Remus.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus kembali ke pusat rehabilitasi dan mengecek Harry lagi. Setelah itu kami akan mengantarnya kerumah kalian jam 3 sore nanti. Selamat siang tuan-tuan." Dr. Granger kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya meninggalkan Sirius dan Remus.

"Saatnya kita pulang untuk menyambut Harry, Moony." Kata Sirius yang dijawab anggukan oleh Remus.

* * *

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, tepat jam 3 sore mobil milik pusat rehabilitasi itu telah sampai di depan rumah milik Sirius dan Remus. Mereka berdua tempak sudah siap menyambut Harry.

Pintu mobil dibuka oleh Dr. Granger sendiri dan kemudian ia membukakan pintu itu untuk Harry. Sirius dan Remus mendekat saat melihat anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun itu turun dari mobil. Mata hijau Harry memperhatikan sekeliling rumah. Ia tampak lebih rileks dari sebelumnya walau masih ada sedikit ekspresi asing dan takut.

Kali ini Harry sendiri yang merangkak mendekati Sirius dan Remus. Sirius berjongkok menyamai tinggi badannya dengan Harry.

"Hey, Harry." sapa Sirius sambil tersenyum.

"Harry." kali ini Remus ikut menyapa Harry.

Harry berkata dengan pelan, "Mama."

Remus menggeleng, "Tidak, Harry. aku bukan mama. Aku Remus, teman ayah dan ibumu. Kau ingat? Aku sering berkunjung kerumahmu."

Harry tak merespon. Sementara Sirius tersenyum aneh memandang Remus.

Sirius, Remus dan Dr. Granger membiarkan Harry masuk dan berkeliling didalam rumah sementara mereka mengawasinya. Kaki Harry melangkah menuju taman belakang dan disana ia melihat burung hantu putih bertengger di dalam sangkarnya. Harry mendekat dan membuka sangkarnya. Burung hantu itu sendiri langsung bertengger dilengan Harry.

"Hedwig."

Sirius tersenyum melihat Harry ingat burung hantu peliharaannya. Burung Hantu itu milik James. Ini perkembangan bagus.

* * *

Mungkin interaksi Harry dan Hedwig memang perkembangan yang bagus. Tetapi, hal itu tidak berlaku saat makan malam. Harry menolak keras untuk duduk dikursi dan memilih untuk duduk di lantai. Ia menyudutkan dirinya di pojok sementara Sirius dan Remus memandangnya prihatin.

Remus menaruh sepiring spagetti dihadapan Harry tapi anak itu bahkan tidak menyentuhnya.

Dr. Granger yang menyaksikan ini langsung mengambil beberapa buah ceri yang ada dimeja, menaruhnya dalam mangkuk dan memberikannya pada Harry. dengan sigap Harry langsung melahap buah ceri itu.

"Dia hanya makan buah ceri saat di gubuk itu." Kata Dr. Granger.

Baik Sirius, Remus dan Dr. Granger melanjutkan makan malam mereka. Dan Harry sendiri terus melahap buah cerinya.

* * *

Sirius dan Remus sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk Harry dengan tempat tidur yang nyaman. Tapi, Harry malah memilih tidur di bawah tempat tidur tanpa selimut dan bantal. Ia akan menggeram marah jika Sirius mengangkatnya keatas tempat tidur.

Tengah malam, saat Sirius yakin Harry sudah terlelap, ia masuk ke dalam kamar Harry bermaksud akan menaruhnya kembali keatas tempat tidur. Ia mengrenyit saat melihat tanaman tersulur dari bawah kolong tempat tidur itu.

"Dari mana ini berasal?" gumam Sirius. Ia menarik sulur itu tapi kemudian ia sadar, tanaman itu seakan menyelimuti Harry. apakah Harry yang menyelimuti dirinya dengan tanaman ini? God, bahkan Sirius maupun Remus tidak punya tanaman sulur seperti ini. Kalaupun Harry kedinginan, bukankah seharusnya ia bisa menggunakan selimut?

Ia menunduk dan menarik Harry perlahan keluar dari kolong tempat tidur. Setelah itu, ia langsung membaringkan Harry diatas tempat tidur. Ia menyingkirkan sulur itu dari tubuh Harry. untungnya Harry tertidur nyenyak sekali sampai dia tidak merasa terganggu saat Sirius berusaha melepas lilitan sulur ditubuhnya. Setelah itu barulah dia selimuti tubuh Harry dengan selimut. Ia membuang sulur itu keluar jendela. Sirius memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Harry dan menutup pintunya. Tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi ada sosok wanita yang mengawasinya sembari menggeram marah. Wanita itu masih tak terlihat wajahnya yang tertutupi rambut hitam panjang. Gaun coklatnya yang kusam menyapu lantai kamar itu. Wanita itu merayap dengan cepat menuju ke tempat tidur Harry. jari-jarinya yang panjang dan kurus membelai rambut Harry perlahan.

Mata hijau Harry terbuka saat merasakan belaian itu. Ia segera menoleh kesamping dan ia langsung bertatapan dengan wanita itu. Bukannya takut, Harry malah tersenyum senang.

"Mama." Bisiknya.

* * *

Mobil Dr. Granger baru saja berhenti tepat di tempat yang ia tuju. Perpustakaan Kota. Ia berencana akan menjemput putri satu-satunya, Hermione Granger. Hermione memang sering berkunjung ke Perpustakaan saat sepulang sekolah. Anak gadisnya itu bisa dibilang seumuran dengan Harry.

'Mungkin tak ada salahnya jika mengajak Hermione bertemu dengan Harry. Harry pasti membutuhkan teman.'

Selain itu, ia juga punya tugas penting yang harus dilakukan disini. Mencari tahu siapa Mama.

Pria itu memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan buku dimana-mana.

"Daddy." Dr. Granger menoleh saat mendengar suara Hermione. Ia langsung tersenyum mendapati anaknya tengah melambai kearahnya. Dengan segera, ia langsung menghampiri Hermione. Ternyata Hermione tak sendirian.

"Hey, 'Mione." Ia mencium puncak kepala anaknya. Lalu matanya beralih kearah dua teman Hermione.

"Hello Ron, Pansy." sapanya.

Kedua anak itu tersenyum, "Hello Mr. Granger."

"Apa kalian sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas?" Tanya Dr. Granger.

Hermione menggeleng, "Belum, Dad. jika Dad sedang ada urusan, Aku bisa pulang bersama Ron dan Pansy."

"Sebenarnya Dad sedang ada urusan disini. Kalian bisa lanjutkan tugas kalian. Aku harus menemui Madam Pince. Jika kalian sudah selesai, kalian bisa temui aku di ruang catatan publik. Okay, kids?" Ujar Dr. Granger semabri tersenyum.

"Okay, Dad/Mr. Granger." Kata anak-anak itu dengan serempak.

Setelah melihat Dr. Granger pergi, Pansy langsung menoleh ke Hermione, "Kudengar ayahmu mengurus pasien baru lagi."

Hermione mengangguk, "Iya, dan dad begitu penasaran dengan pasien yang satu ini. Dad bilang, pasiennya ditemukan di daerah Wilson. sendirian dan kelaparan. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Harry James Potter."

Ron terbelalak, "Potter? Tidak mungkin! Kau ingat kejadian sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu di Grimmauld Place? Sejak kejadian buruk itu menimpa ayahku dan ayah Harry, kami memutuskan pindah dari Grimmauld Place. Tapi sebelumnya, kami mendapat kabar bahwa Harry dan Ibunya menghilang dan tidak ditemukan. Tapi, Mione apa benar pasien ayahmu adalah Harry? aku berteman dengan Harry sewaktu kecil."

"Kau kenal dengan Harry Potter? Kata Dad, selama masa perawatan, sikap Harry sangat aneh. Ia menolak untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain. sekarang Harry diasuh oleh ayah baptisnya, kalau tidak salah namanya Mr. Black." Jelas Hermione.

"Aku sangat ingin bertemu Harry, Mione. Bagaimana pun juga dia teman baikku. Mungkin kita bisa membantunya." Ujar Ron.

Hermione tersenyum, "tentu, Ron. Aku juga ingin membantu Harry kembali bersikap normal. Nanti akan kubicarakan pada Dad soal itu. bagaimana denganmu Pansy?" Gadis berambut ikal itu menoleh kepada Pansy.

Pansy mengrenyit, "Tunggu, apakah ibunya Harry juga ditemukan?"

Hermione menggeleng. Dan itu semakin membuat Pansy bingung, "Lalu siapa yang mengasuhnya selama itu dihutan? Maksudku, sungguh aku tahu betul daerah Wilson. tidak ada yang hidup disana."

"Dad juga masih mencari tahu hal itu. Katanya Harry menciptakan semacam pelindung imajinasi. Ia berkhayal seolah-olah ia memiliki orang tua yang melindungi dan mengasuhnya."

"Itu tidak masuk akal, Mione." Pansy menyanggah, "Tidak selamanya orang bisa bertahan hidup dalam imajinasi. Terlebih Harry yang seumuran kita. Pasti ada seseorang bersamanya saat dihutan."

Hermione kemudian teringat sesuatu, "Aku ingat Dad menitipkan laptopnya padaku." Ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan laptop milik ayahnya. "Mungkin kita bisa mencari tahu tentang Harry lebih lanjut."

Ron langsung berpindah tempat duduk kesebelah Hermione. Ia menatap layar laptop yang kini menampilkan beberapa file. Hermione terus meng-scroll mousenya hingga matanya menangkap dokumen bernama "Harry Potter." Ia langsung mengklik folder itu dan munculah beberapa file.

Ia mengklik video berjudul 'Hypnotherapy Session 01" ia agak mengecilkan volume agar orang lain tidak mendengar suara dari video itu.

Video itu menampilkan Harry yang wajahnya tak kelihatan. Cahaya matahari hanya mengenai bibirnya saja.

"_Baiklah, Harry. bisa kau ceritakan cerita itu lagi?" _terdengar suara ayah Hermione yang memulai sesi hipnoterapi pada Harry.

Harry terdiam sejenak, dan kemudian ia mulai bercerita,

"_Dahulu kala, seorang wanita kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Ia menginginkan bayinya. Ia merebut bayinya dari perawat. Ia membunuh perawat itu dan kabur. Tapi ia dikejar dan ia terjebak di ujung tebing."_

"_Apa mama yang menceritakan hal itu, Harry?"_

"_Dia menunjukkannya padaku."_

"_Bagaimana caranya?"_

"_Lewat mimpi."_

"_lanjutkan Harry."_

"_Ia membawa bayinya dan melompat dari tebing. ia jatuh kedalam air, tapi bayinya tidak."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu."_

"_Apa yang terjadi pada bayinya, Harry?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu."_

"_Mama tidak menunjukkannya padamu?"_

"_Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada bayinya. Dia berjalan di hutan untuk mencarinya. Lama sekali dia mencari bayi itu."_

"_Lalu?"_

Suara isakan Harry terdengar, ia menangis.

"_Ia tetap tak menemukan bayinya. ia sangat menyayangi bayinya. yang ia inginkan hanyalah hidup tenang bersama anaknya."_

"_kenapa kau menangis, Harry."_

"_Harry sedih melihat Mama sedih. Harry sayang Mama. Mama sayang Harry. Mama bilang Harry anak Mama."_

Ekspresi ketiga anak itu sulit diartikan.

Kemudian video itu habis. Hermione kembali mengklik video yang kedua.

Di video itu tampak Harry yang tengah duduk sambil menunduk. Mereka masih dapat melihat wajahnya.

Ron tersenyum, "Dia agak berubah, sedikit lebih kurus."

"_Mereka menemukanmu digubuk itu, Harry? siapa yang mengasuhmu selama ini?" _tanya ayah Hermione. Harry tampak terdiam sejenak hingga mulutnya terbuka dan berkata,

"_Mama."_

"_Siapa mama?"_

Tak ada respon. Dr. Granger melanjutkan.

"_Mereka menemukan sebuah boneka di gubuk itu. Siapa yang membuatnya?"_

"_mama."_

"_Boneka itu namanya mama atau mama yang membuat boneka itu?"_

"_Mama yang membuat bonekanya."_

Ron menunjuk sebuah file dilayar dengan nama 'The Doll'

"Coba buka foto ini, Mione." Mione mengklik foto itu dan nampaklah sebuah boneka yang sangat aneh.

"Boneka apa itu?" Tanya Pansy terheran.

Hermione menggeleng dan kembali menonton video tadi.

"_Siapa mama, Harry?"_

Harry tak merespon sama sekali. Dr. Granger kembali bertanya,

"_Kaukah Mama itu, Harry? Apakah Mama adalah dirimu sendiri?"_

Hermione melihat dengan jelas, saat itu mata Harry menatap ke arah lain sekilas.

"Apa dia melihat sesuatu?" Suara Pansy sukses membuat Hermione menoleh.

"Kau menyadarinya?" Tanya Hermione.

Ron bingung, "Menyadari apa?"

Hermione menekan tombol rewind.

"_Kaukah Mama itu, Harry? Apakah Mama adalah dirimu sendiri?"_

"Matanya. Tidakkah kau lihat itu, Ron. Ia melihat kearah lain. dia pasti melihat sesuatu." Ujar Pansy. Ron mengangguk antusias, "Kau benar. Tapi siapa yang dia lihat?"

"Setahuku, daddy tidak pernah membawa perawat lain masuk saat melakukan hipnoterapi. Ia lebih suka melakukan hipnoterapi sendiri. Artinya, saat itu mereka tidak hanya berdua." Kata Hermione. Ia menoleh pada Pansy dan Ron yang tengah menatapnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Apa kalian percaya hal mistis?" Tanya Hermione.

"Mungkin, Sedikit." jawab Pansy dengan ragu. Sementara Ron hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah Mama itu adalah hantu wanita yang mencari bayi itu?" gumam Hermione sambil terus menatapi video yang ia pause tepat dimana Harry tengah melihat kearah lain, bukan menatap Daddynya.

* * *

**Ruang Catatan Publik Clifton Forge**

Dr. Granger menatap sebuah buku berisi data-data nama orang. Madam Pince masuk ke ruangan itu sambil menaruh beberapa berkas tepat di meja Dr. Granger berada.

"Tidak ada catatan kepolisian dari tahun 2008 sampai 2012 yang cocok dengan cerita pasien itu, Dr. Granger."

Dr. Granger tampak menghela nafas dan menaruh kembali berkas yang ia pegang. Ia meraih berkas yang baru saja ditaruh oleh Madam Pince.

"Dan dokter, tidak ada rumah sakit jiwa disekitar Clifton Forge."

"Apakah ada rumah sakit jiwa yang agak dekat dari daerah sini?" Tanya Dokter itu.

"Di Fall Church, 200 mil dari sini." Jawab Madam Pince. Ia menyerahkan sebuah buku data kepada Dr. Granger.

"Buku ini berisi nama dan data pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa St. Gertrude. Di dekat Douthat Lake. Sekitar 8 mil dari sini."

Dokter itu mengrenyit, "Tapi anda bilang tidak ada rumah sakit jiwa disekitar sini."

Madam Pince mengangguk, "Memang tidak ada. St. Gertrude ditutup tahun 1878."

'Itu sudah lama sekali.' Batin Dr. Granger. Ia membuka buku itu dan memeriksa halamannya satu persatu.

"Halaman 31. Pasien Bellatrix Lestrange. Hanya dia pasien yang kabur dari St. Gertrude saat itu."

Dr. Granger berhenti dihalaman itu dan menatap foto wanita yang bernama Bellatrix Lestrange.

TBC

* * *

A/N

Nah udah ketahuan kan siapa mamanya Harry^^ yap, Bellatrix Lestrange. Hebat deh buat yang bisa nebak *angkat jempol* Di chap ini belum ada Drarry tapi chap berikutnya udah ada Drarry kok. Aku post dua chap sekaligus karena aku lagi semangat-semangatnya nih! Terima kasih buat review dichap pertama. Aku seneng banget dapet respon positif dari kalian *hug*

*untuk bonekanya, kalian bisa buka link ini goo . gl / 1sHU4a klo gk bisa dibuka ya, silahkan berimajinasi gimana bentuk bonekanya. soalnya aku rada bingung mau deskripsiinnya gimana.

Dan aku harap kalian mau review di chap ini dan selanjutnya.

Thank you^^

Flaw


	3. New People

**Mama**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Mama © Universal Pictures**

**Genre : Family, Horror, Romance**

**Pair : Drarry**

* * *

"Sebaiknya kau masukkan lagi laptopmu kedalam tas, Mione. Atau ayahmu akan memarahimu jika kau ketahuan mengecek isi laptopnya." Peringat Pansy.

Hermione langsung mematikan laptop ayahnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini." Suara jengkel Ron terdengar. Baik Hermione maupun Pansy menoleh.

Ternyata para tukang Bully disekolah. Tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang berdiri ditengah sementara disampingnya ada empat orang . dua bertubuh gempal dan dua sisanya hanya anak normal yang tampak sombong.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Si pengacau, Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe dan Goyle. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa memiliki sepupu seberengsek Malfoy itu, Pans."

Pansy hanya tertawa menanggapi keluhan Hermione. Tampaknya Malfoy dan kawan kawannya mengetahui keberadaan mereka bertiga. Para tukang bully itu berjalan kearahnya.

"Lihat siapa yang kita dapat disini, para kutu buku." Ejek anak berambut pirang yang menjadi bos dari geng itu. Suara terbahak-bahak terdengar dari mulut pengikutnya.

"Hentikan itu, Draco! Ayo Ron, Hermione, Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini sebelum hal buruk terjadi." Ajak Pansy

Suara tawa terdengar dari bibir Draco, "Oh ayolah, Sepupu. Kita bahkan belum bersenang-senang."

"Bersenang-senang apa maksudmu? Mencelakai kami? Daddy-ku ada disini dan aku akan mengadu jika kalian mengganggu kamu!" Ancam Hermione yang makin membuat Draco dan teman-temannya tertawa.

"Dasar pengadu! Aku tidak takut, Granger." Balas Draco yang semakin membuat Hermione geram. Baru saja ia akan memukul si kepala pirang itu, ayahnya tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ayo, Kids. Saatnya pulang." Ajak Ayah Hermione.

Draco otomatis kaget melihat ternyata ayah Hermione benar-benar ada disana. Ia langsung memasang wajah angkuh seperti biasa.

"Dad, apa kau akan kerumah Harry Potter?" Tanya Hermione.

"Mungkin besok, Kenapa?"

"Aku berpikir, apakah aku, Pansy dan Ron boleh mengunjunginya? Maksudku, mungkin kami bisa menjadi teman Harry agar dia bisa menjadi normal lagi." Ujar Hermione.

"Aku teman Harry sewaktu kecil dan mungkin aku bisa membantu Harry mengingat apa yang dulu sering kami lakukan." Tambah Ron.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" Suara Theodore Nott menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, "Apa kalian menyebut tentang Potter? Harry Potter? Bukankah keluarga itu sudah tidak ada semenjak kejadian pembunuhan di Grimmauld Place?" tanya Theo atau Nott. Lebih baik kita panggil dia Theo.

"Aku tahu kejadian pembunuhan itu. Waktu itu beritanya sudah tersiar kemana-mana dan begitu heboh." Kata Blaise Zabini.

"Memang benar, tapi Harry Potter masih hidup. Dia ditemukan dihutan dan sekarang sedang diasuh oleh ayah Baptisnya, Sirius Black." Jelas Dr. Granger.

Kali ini Draco yang terkejut, "Sirius Black? Di saudara ibuku."

"Kau anak Narcissa Malfoy?" Tanya Dr. Granger yang dijawab anggukan oleh Draco. "Mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengan Harry bersama ibumu, boy."

Draco hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Dr. Granger.

"So, daddy apa boleh kami menemuinya?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Tentu, besok aku akan menjemput kalian sepulang sekolah. Bagaimana pun juga Harry butuh teman untuk bersosialisasi." Dokter itu melirik arlojinya, "lihat jam berapa sekarang. Saatnya pulang, Kids."

Hermione, Ron dan Pansy berjalan duluan meninggalkan Malfoy dan gengnya yang berdiam diri.

"See ya." Ujar Dokter itu pada geng Malfoy. Mereka terus terdiam sampai dokter itu keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Draco." Tanya Blaise pada Draco yang tengah melamunkan sesuatu. Tak biasanya ia seperti ini.

"Ada masalah apa, Draco?" kini Theo yang bertanya namun tetap saja Draco tak bergeming.

Hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Aku harus bertemu Harry."

* * *

Keesokan harinya,

Remus sudah pergi kekantor pagi tadi. Jadi hanya ada Sirius dan Harry di rumah. Sirius tengah membuat kopi dan susu untuk Harry. sayup-sayup ia mendengar Harry bersenandung dari kamarnya. Ia terus bersenandung tanpa henti. Sirius bahkan hapal dengan nada yang disenandungkan Harry saking seringnya Harry bersenandung. Terakhir kali ia mengecek keadaan Harry, anak baptisnya itu tengah menggambar dinding dengan krayon sambil bersenandung tentunya.

Sirius membawa susu yang dibuatnya ke kamar Harry. belum sampai dikamar Harry, senandungan Harry berhenti. Lalu terdengar senandung itu kembali berlanjut dengan suara wanita. Sirius berhenti dan mengrenyit. Suara Harry tidak mungkin terdengar seperti itu. Dadanya berdebar kencang, apakah ada orang lain masuk kerumah ini? Lalu suara Harry tertawa nyaring terdengar. Sirius tak bergerak dari tempatnya, ia terus mendengar suara tawa Harry dan suara wanita yang bersenandung. Tak lupa suara yang membuatnya merinding, suara kaki yang berdentum seperti raksasa.

"Mama."

Sirius langsung berlari menuju ke kamar Harry saat mendengar Harry menyebut Mama. Dan saat pintu dibuka,

"Harry?"

Ia hanya menemukan Harry sendirian. Kamar Harry tampak berantakan. Selimutnya tergeletak diatas lantai, mainan berceceran dimana-mana, crayon berhamburan, lemari terbuka.

Ia kembali menatap Harry yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau bersama siapa tadi Harry?" Tanya Sirius sambil memberi segelas susu yang ia bawa kepada Harry.

Harry memilin tidak menjawab dan mengambil gelas susu itu. Ia tetap pada posisinya yang duduk dilantai dan meminum susunya denga khidmat. Matanya sesekali melihat kearah lemari yang setengah terbuka. Sirius menangkap arah mata Harry dan ia mulai berjalan kearah lemari.

Ia membuka lemari itu lebar-lebar, menyingkirkan beberapa baju yang tergantung. Tapi yang ditemukannya hanyalah kupu-kupu hitam yang menempel di dinding. Dan dinding itu sendiri tiba-tiba membuat lubang hitam kecil sehingga kupu-kupu itu bisa masuk kedalamnya.

Sirius hanya bisa terpaku dan menutup pintu lemari itu dengan keras. Harry sempat terlonjak karenanya.

"Harry, aku mendengar ada yang bersenandung. Suara wanita, siapa itu?" Tanya Sirius yang makin penasaran.

Ia melihat Harry menggeleng. Baru saja ia akan memaksa Harry menjawab pertanyaannya, suara klakson mobil terdengar. Sirius menatap Harry sambil tersenyum dan menyentil hidung Harry.

"Aku akan menanyaimu lagi, Prongslet." Sirius keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Harry sendirian. Sebenarnya dia tidak sendirian. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu lemari yang tadinya tertutup kini sudah terbuka. Tampak wanita yang berada dalam lemari itu merentangkan tangannya. Harry tertawa senang dan merangkak dengan cepat menuju kearah wanita itu dan memeluknya erat. Tangan-tangan kurus wanita itu membelai rambut Harry. ia menggendong Harry dengan kedua lengan kurusnya sambil bersenandung. Ia membawa Harry masuk kedalam lemari dan,

Blam!

Pintu lemari itu tertutup dengan rapat.

* * *

Sirius tersenyum lebar saat melihat Dr. Granger turun dari mobilnya bersama tiga orang anak yang seumuran Harry.

"Selamat siang, Dr. Granger. Siapa yang kau bawa ini?" Tanya Sirius sembari tersneyum kearah anak-anak yang berdiri disamping Dr. Granger.

"Sirius, kuharap kami tidak menganggu. Aku membawa anakku dan kedua temannya. Mereka ingin bertemu dengan Harry sekaligus membantunya bersosialisasi." Jelas Dr. Granger.

"Oh benarkah? Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Kids. Kalian bisa panggil aku Sirius, dan siapa nama kalian?"

Hermione maju dan menyalami Sirius, "Namaku Hermione Granger, Uncle."

Sirius tersenyum, "Hai, Hermione." Ia beralih ke Dr. Granger, "Kau memiliki anak yang cantik, Dokter." Puji Sirius.

Hermione tertawa pelan mendengar itu.

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti Pansy Parkinson dan Ronald Weasley. Ronald Weasley, kau teman Harry sewaktu kecil kan?"

Ron mengangguk, "Iya, tapi kuharap Harry mengingatku, Uncle."

"Dia pasti ingat. Bagaimana jika kita langsung kedalam. Ayo masuk." Sirius mempersilahkan tamunya masuk kedalam rumah.

Mereka dibimbing menuju kamar Harry yang berada dilantai dua.

"Ini dia." Gumam Sirius sambil membuka pintu kamar Harry. saat pintu kamar terbuka,

Kosong.

Tidak ada anak laki-laki berambut coklat dan bermata hijau cemerlang yang biasanya ada di dalam kamar itu.

"Harry?" Panggil Sirius. Ia memeriksa kolong bawah tempat tidur namun hasilnya nihil.

Brak!

Suara dari arah lemari membuat Sirius langsung menuju kearah lemari yang tertutup rapat itu. Ia membukanya lemari itu dan terlihatlah Harry yang tengah berjongkok menatapnya dengan datar.

"Harry apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sini?" Tanya Sirius. Ia menarik lengan Harry dengan perlahan dan mengeluarkannya dari lemari.

Harry menatap beberapa orang yang tengah berada di dalam kamarnya saat ini. Ia menatapi satu persatu orang itu. Matanya berhenti ketika melihat Ron.

"Hey, Harry." sapa Ron. Anak berambut merah itu dengan canggung mendekati Harry yang masih terdiam, "Apa kau ingat aku? Aku Ronald, temanmu sewaktu kecil."

Harry terus menatap Ron tanpa ekspresi. Lama Ron menunggu respon Harry yang tak kunjung datang, ia merasa kecewa saat Harry tidak mengingatnya. Baru saja ia akan melangkah mundur,

"Ron?" Bisik Harry pelan namun bisa di dengar oleh Ron. Harry merangkak pelan kearah Ron.

"Kenapa jalannya seperti itu, Dad?" bisik Hermione kepada ayahnya.

"Dia sudah seperti itu saat ditemukan di hutan. Kuharap kalian bisa mengajarinya cara berjalan yang normal."

"Tentu, Dad. kami akan mengajari Harry."

Senyum Ron merekah saat Harry menyebut namanya. Ron ikut berjongkok menyamai dirinya dengan Harry.

"Hai, Harry. apa kabarmu? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Mate." Kata Ron sambil menepuk pundak Harry.

Harry mengikuti gerakan Ron dengan menepuk pundak Ron.

"Kita sering saling menepuk pundak jika kita bertemu Harry, kau ingat?" Kata Ron lagi.

Ia melihat Harry menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka yang ada disitu tersenyum melihat interaksi Ron dan Harry, "Kerja bagus, Ron." Puji Dr. Granger.

"Thanks, Dokter."

Pansy dan Hermione ikut mendekati Harry dan berjongkok didepannya.

"Hai, Harry. namaku Hermione Granger. Kau bisa panggil aku Mione." Ujar Hermione sambil tersenyum kepada Harry.

"Mione." Kata Harry. Hermione mengangguk senang.

"Dan namaku Pansy Parkinson. Kau bisa panggil aku Pansy, Harry."

"Pansy." Kata Harry lagi.

"Kami akan menjadi teman baikmu, Harry." Ujar Hermione yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh Ron dan Pansy.

"Kau ingin bermain sesuatu, Harry?" Tawar Pansy.

Mereka terus berbincang tanpa mereka sadari Sirius dan Dr. Granger telah keluar dari kamar Harry untuk memberikan mereka waktu untuk bermain bersama.

"Bagaimana jika aku membacakan cerita untuk kalian? Aku membawa banyak buku cerita." Kata Hermione.

Ron dan Pansy mengangguk antusias sementara Harry hanya menatap mereka.

Hermione mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan mulai membaca judulnya.

"Ini cerita tentang Gadis Berkerudung Merah..." Hermione pun mulai bercerita.

* * *

Dr. Granger dan Sirius tampak membicarakan sesuatu yang serius di ruang tamu.

"Aku mendengar Harry terus bersenandung. Hingga akhirnya Harry berhenti bersenandung lalu dilanjutkan oleh suara wanita. Suara itu cukup dalam. Dan aku yakin Harry tidak sendirian waktu itu." Jelas Sirius.

"Mungkin kau tidak percaya ini tapi aku pribadi cukup percaya dengan hal mistis." Kata Dr. Granger.

"Apa maksudmu, Dok?"

"Aku merasa Harry membawa sesuatu dari hutan...atau lebih tepatnya, ada seseorang yang mengikuti Harry sampai kemari."

Sirius terdiam sejenak, "Siapa orang itu? Apa yang dia inginkan dari Harry?"

Belum sempat pertanyaan itu dijawab, suara klakson mobil berbunyi di depan rumah Sirius.

"Aku permisi sebentar, Dok." Dokter itu mengangguk sambil menyesap kopinya.

Sirius membuka pintu dan terlihat mobil mahal terparkir di depan pagarnya. Lalu keluarlah orang yang sangat dia kenal.

Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa Malfoy, dan

Draco Malfoy.

Sirius tersenyum sekaligus tak menyangka adiknya akan datang berkunjung.

"Oh Sirius sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Narcissa mencium pipi kiri Sirius sambil memeluk kakaknya dengan erat.

"Cissy, kau begitu merindukan aku, eh?" Goda Sirius. Kemudian ia beralih ke Suami adiknya, Lucius.

"Lucius, apa kabar?"

Lucius mengangguk kaku, "Aku baik, Sirius."

Kemudian matanya beralih ke Draco, "Dan kau pasti Draco Malfoy."

"Dimana Harry?" Tanya Draco secara langsung.

Narcissa menatap Sirius khawatir, "Kami mendengar dari Draco bahwa kalian menemukan Harry. apakah itu benar?"

Sirius menghela nafas, "Lebih baik kita bicarakan di dalam saja. Ayo masuk."

* * *

Di dalam mereka langsung diperkenalkan kepada Dr. Granger, yang merupakan dokter terapis Harry. lalu Sirius menceritakan bagaimana Harry bisa ditemukan.

"Harry yang malang." Narcissa merasa sedih mendengar apa yang sudah menimpa Harry, "Boleh kami melihatnya?"

Sirius mengangguk dan mengantar mereka ke kamar Harry.

Saat pintu kamar itu dibuka, mereka melihat Harry tengah berjongkok di depan lemari sambil tersenyum sementara ketiga anak yang lainnya memasang wajah pucat dan horor.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Tanya Sirius.

Harry langsung menoleh kearah Sirius dan menatap tiga orang berambut pirang platina yang ada dibelakang ayah baptisnya. Perlahan ia merangkak mendekati Hermione.

"Shush..." kata Harry sambil menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir.

Hermione menyadarkan dirinya dari keterkagetan dan menatap Sirius. Ia menyenggol Ron danPansy yang masih terbengong. Sontak kedua orang itu langsung sadar.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Sirius lagi.

"Kami tadi hanya bercerita hantu, iya kan Pans, Ron, Harry?" Ujar Hermione berbohong. Ia tertawa kaku.

"Iya benar sekali." Kata Pansy sambil tersenyum dengan paksa.

Sirius mengedikkan bahunya dan kemudian mempersilahkan ketiga orang itu masuk.

"Harry, ini keluarga Malfoy." Ujar Sirius.

Narcissa tersenyum lembut pada Harry, "Oh my dear Harry. apa yang telah terjadi padamu, Sayang." Narcissa langsung memeluk Harry dengan erat. Tak lupa ia membelai rambut coklat milik Harry.

Harry langsung berontak dalam pelukan Narcissa. Ia memekik begitu nyaring sehingga membuat Narcissa kaget dan melepaskannya.

"Kenapa, Harry?" Tanya Narcissa dengan sedih.

"Jangan memelukku." Kata Harry sambil menangis. "Aku tidak mau kau terluka." Katanya lagi.

"Tidak akan ada yang menyakitiku, Harry. Siapa yang akan menyakitiku?"

"Mama."

Narcissa mengrenyit, "Mama?"

"Dia akan cemburu padamu." Tambah Harry. matanya menatap ke sudut ruangan, lebih tepatnya ke arah jendela. Semua orang disitu mengikuti arah mata Harry.

Suara tarikan nafas terdengar dari Ron.

"Ada apa, Ron?" Tanya Sirius yang semakin bingung dengan tingkah anak-anak ini.

Ron menggeleng keras, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Uncle."

Sirius menghela nafas. Sepertinya mereka suka bermain rahasia.

Narcissa kembali menatap Harry.

"Harry, kau ingat padaku? Aku Aunt Cissy. Aunty sering membuatkan tracle tart saat berkunjung kemari."

Harry terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk. Hal itu membuat Narcissa tersenyum,. Kemudian ia menoleh kebelakang.

"Itu Uncle Lucius, kau ingat?" tanya Narcissa. Lucius berjalan mendekati Harry diikuti Draco dibelakangnya.

Lucius membelai rambut Harry dengan perlahan, "Harry." sapanya.

Draco dari tadi terus memandangi Harry tanpa henti.

"Draco, kemari nak." Draco melangkah mendekati ibunya sekaligus berdekatan dengan Harry.

Harry yang melihat Draco langsung memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Harry." Sapa Draco dengan nada lirih. Lucius telah berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearah Sirius.

Harry terus menatapi Draco. Draco membelai pipi Harry yang terasa lembut ditelapak tangannya.

"Dwaco." Kata Harry yang sukses membuat Draco terkejut.

"Dwaco." Harry terus merapal nama Draco sampai air matanya mengalir di pipinya.

"Harry jangan menangis. Kumohon jangan menangis." Draco langsung memeluk Harry erat. Harry menangis dalam pelukan Draco.

"Dwaco, Harry miss you so much." Bisik Harry ditelinga Draco.

"Ya, Hally. Dwaco miss you too." Jawab Draco dengan gaya bicara cadel seperti yang Harry lakukan.

Ketiga teman baru Harry cengok melihat interaksi itu. Begitu pula Sirius dan Lucius. Sepertinya hanya Narcissa yang tahu seberapa dekatnya Harry dan Draco saat mereka kecil.

Mereka terus berpelukan hingga para orang tua memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang tamu.

* * *

"Jadi apa yang kau temukan si perpustakaan kota, Dr. Granger?" Tanya Sirius.

"Aku mencari beberapa kasus yang mirip dengan cerita Harry dan aku menemukan satu tapi aku belum yakin. Rumah Sakit St. Gertrude yang resmi ditutup tahun 1878 pernah memiliki pasien yang kabur." Jelas Dr. Granger.

"Harry bercerita apa pada anda, Dok?" Kini Narcissa yang bertanya.

"Ia berkata bahwa saat digubuk ia diasuh oleh seseorang yang ia sebut mama. Awalnya aku pikir Mama ini hanyalah imajinasi Harry. tapi ini semakin rumit dan aku tidak tahu apakah anda percaya hal mistis, Mr. Dan Mrs. Malfoy. Harry bercerita ada seorang wanita yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Ia menginginkan bayinya yang berada ditangan seorang perawat. Ia merebut bayi itu dengan membunuh sang perawat. Lalu ia kabur bersama bayinya. tapi ia dikejar oleh orang-orang. Ia tidak punya pilihan selain terjun dari tebing bersama bayinya." Cerita Dr. Granger.

Baik Sirius, Narcissa dan Lucius begitu terkejut mendengar cerita itu.

"Dan aku mendapat data tentang pasien bernama Bellatrix Lestrange yang kabur di tahun 1878." Dr. Granger menyerahkan foto pasien itu kepada Sirius.

Sirius mengrenyit, "Wanita yang seram."

"Boleh aku lihat Sirius?"

Sirius langsung menyerahkan foto itu pada Narcissa. Narcissa mengamati foto itu, "Kau benar, Sirius. Wanita ini kelihatan seram."

"Saat ia terjun dari tebing, ia terjatuh kedalam air tapi bayinya tidak. Itu yang membuatku berpikir bahwa foto ini memiliki hubungan dengan cerita itu." Dokter Granger kembali menyerahkan selembar foto yang terdapat gambar sebuah kain berisi seorang bayi yang tengah tersangkut di dahan ranting. Dahan ranting itu sendiri tertancap diantara bebatuan tebing.

"Jadi bayi itu tidak jatuh bersamanya melainkan tersangkut di dahan ranting?" Tanya Narcissa yang dijawab anggukan oleh Dokter itu.

"Dan aku rasa aku tahu kenapa ia mengikuti Harry sampai kesini, Sirius." Narcissa menoleh kearah Sirius. "Wanita itu seorang ibu. Dia ingin anaknya bersamanya tapi, sampai ajal menjemputnya pun ia tidak bisa bersama anaknya. Sampai ia menemukan Harry digubuk itu, ia menganggap Harry sebagai anaknya sendiri. Itulah kenapa ia mengikuti Harry."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkan wanita itu terus menghantui Harry. pikirkan perkembangan Harry. dia berhak hidup normal seperti anak yang lainnya. Bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan wanita itu?" Ujar Sirius.

"Aku mengerti, Sirius. Dan aku akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang wanita ini. Siapa tahu kita bisa menyingkirkannya dari Harry."

Sirius mengangguk menyetujui perkataan dokter.

* * *

Harry saat ini berada dipangkuan Draco. Mereka berdua tak mempedulikan ketiga orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Draco?" Harry membelai Pipi Draco.

"Ya, Harry?" Draco tersenyum lembut padanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Harry malah memeluk Draco dengan erat.

Ron mendengus, "Seharusnya saat ini kami bermain dengan Harry, Malfoy!"

Draco hanya melirik Ron dengan tajam. Tangannya masih mengelus rambut milik Harry.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian adalah teman dekat sewaktu kecil." Kata Hermione.

"Bukan hanya teman dekat. Dia adalah calon pengantinku. Iya kan, Harry?" Ucapan Draco mendapat jawaban anggukan dari Harry sendiri.

"Kau itu baru berumur 11 tahun, Malfoy. Mana boleh menikah diusia 11 tahun." Kata Ron lagi.

Draco mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh, "Aku seorang Malfoy. Aku bisa menikah di usia berapapun yang aku mau. Tidak seperti kau Weasley. Tidak ada gadis yang mau menikah denganmu nantinya."

"Siapa bilang!"

Percayalah, bukan Ron yang berteriak, melainkan Hermione. Gadis itu langsung sadar dan menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah menyadari apa yang sudah dia katakan.

"Kau kenapa, Mione?" Tanya Ron.

Terdengar tawa dari Draco, "Kini aku tahu siapa yang ingin menjadi calon pengantinmu, Ron."

"Diamlah, Malfoy!" Hermione menatap Draco dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Baiklah, bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan tentang calon pengantin? kalian hanya anak berumur 11 tahun." Ejek Pansy yang mulai sewot.

"Kau sendiri berumur 11 tahun, Pants." Ejek Ron membalas ejekan Pansy.

"Jangan mengataiku 'Pants'"

"Bilang saja kau iri karena kau tidak punya pasangan kan?" tambah Draco.

Dan mereka terus saling mengejek tanpa mereka sadari Harry tengah mengeluarkan suara aneh dari mulutnya. Ia tengah berkomunikasi dengan Mama.

"_Kau menyukainya, Harry?"_

"_Ya, Mama. Harry suka Draco."_

"_Katakan pada Mama jika ia melukaimu ya."_

"_Draco tidak akan melakukan itu pada Harry, Mama."_

"_Harry sayang Mama?"_

Harry terdiam sejenak dan ia tersenyum.

"_Harry sayang Mama. Sangat sayang Mama."_

"_Mama juga sangat sayang Harry."_

Wanita itu tersenyum kearah Harry sebelum menghilang masuk kedalam dinding.

TBC

* * *

A/N

Hello, makasih udah baca chap ini^^ aku ngerasa horornya belum dapet banget. Dan untuk Drarry, aku berusaha untuk bikin sewajarnya aja soalnya kan mereka masih umur 11 tahun. Dan entah kenapa aku ngerasa percakapan Hermione, Ron dan Pansy terlalu dewasa buat anak umur 11 tahun (bukan percakapan yang mengarah ke hal negatif ya, tapi cara ngomongnya aja) mungkin masih banyak yang bingung kenapa Harry dan Draco bisa saling kenal satu sama lain. dan terutama Harry yang kayaknya rindu berat sama Draco xD tenang, nanti ada flashbacknya kok. dan apa yang terjadi sama Hermione, Ron dan Pansy pas dikamar Harry? apa mereka bisa liat Mama? jawabannya ada di chap selanjutnya^^

Untuk foto Bellatrix bisa diliat disini goo gl /XxhAq7 (aku ngerasa bahwa foto inilah yang cocok) klo gk bisa dibuka bisa liat di google aja *digeplak*

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review untuk Flaw^^


	4. Mama! Don't!

**Mama**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Mama © Universal Pictures**

**Genre : Family, Horror, Romance**

**Pair : Drarry**

* * *

Sirius membuka pintu kamar Harry dan ia mendapati teman-teman Harry sibuk bermain sementara Harry tidak melepas pelukannya dari Draco.

"Kids, sudah sore, saatnya kalian pulang. Dr. Granger sudah menunggu kalian di ruang tamu. Kalian bisa bermain lagi besok, ya?" Kata Sirius yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hermione, Pansy dan Ron. Ia menoleh ke Draco, "Kau juga, Draco."

Draco menatap Harry dan tersenyum, "Draco pulang dulu, Harry. besok Draco akan datang lagi."

Harry yang mendengar itu langsung menunduk, enggan menatap Draco. Draco mengangkat dagu Harry agar Harry melihat kearahnya, "Hey, aku akan kembali lagi besok, Harry. aku janji besok aku akan bawa banyak jajanan untukmu."

"Janji?" Kata Harry.

Draco mengangguk, "Janji." Ia mengecup kening Harry sebelum beranjak dan melambai ke arahnya.

"Kami pulang dulu, Harry. da-dah." Kata Hermione yang juga melambaikan tangannya ke arah Harry.

"Bye, Harry." Ujar Ron dan Pansy. Harry hanya menatap mereka sampai akhirnya hanya dia sendirian di kamar itu. Ia menoleh ke arah lemari dimana wanita itu tengah mengawasinya.

* * *

Setelah mobil Dr. Granger dan keluarga Malfoy pergi, Sirius kembali masuk kedalam rumah. ia menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa snack untuk Harry. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah memo yang tertempel di pintu lemari es.

**Aku lembur hari ini.**

**-Moony**

Sirius mengambil memo itu dan menaruhnya diatas meja. itu artinya dialah yang menyiapkan makan malam nanti. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil snack.

"Lebih baik aku mandi dulu." Gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Sirius menuju ke ruang kerjanya yang berada tepat disebelah kamar Harry. ia membereskan alat-alat lukisnya yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Ia berjongkok untuk membenahi beberapa lukisan yang telah ia selesaikan dengan menyenderkannya di dinding. Tak sengaja telinganya mendengar dentingan suara musik dari lubang ventilasi yang terhubung langsung ke kamar Harry. lubang ventilasi yang itu tidaklah tinggi, hanya sebatas mata kaki dan berada di sudut dinding. Sirius mendengarkan dentingan itu terus menerus.

'Oh, hanya bunyi suara kotak musik.' Pikir Sirius. Baru saja, ia akan beranjak, ia kembali terduduk dan memasang wajah bingung, 'Seingatku aku tidak pernah membelikan Harry kotak musik. Apa mungkin temannya yang memberikan kotak musik kepada Harry?'

Kemudian ia mendengar Harry bernyanyi sesuai dengan dentingan kotak musik itu,

"_Round we go_

_The world is spinning_

_When it's stop_

_It's just beginning._

_Sun comes up_

_We live and we cry_

_Sun goes down_

_And then we all die."_

Sirius bisa merasakan tengkuknya merinding seketika. Kenapa Harry menyanyikan lagu yang terdengar begitu seram? Sirius beranjak keluar dari ruang kerjanya menuju ke kamar Harry. Dan begitu ia sampai, ia membuka pintu itu perlahan untuk sekedar mengintip. Ia melihat Harry terduduk sambil memegang kotak musik. Setelah dirasa tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan, Sirius menutup kembali pintu kamar Harry dengan pelan.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur sambil memikirkan apa yang akan dia masak malam ini. Ia memutuskan untuk memasak pasta. Saat memasak, matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah berjongkok di tangga. Orang itu terus berjalan merangkak menuruni tangga satu persatu. Hingga akhirnya ia menampakkan diri.

"Harry." Sapa Sirius. Harry hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau lapar? Kemarilah. Jangan hanya berjongkok disana, kau membuatku takut." Ujar Sirius sambil tertawa pelan. Ia menaruh pasta yang sudah siap keatas meja. ia lalu menghampiri Harry.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus belajar cara berjalan yang benar, Harry. ikuti aku." Sirius menggerakan kedua kakinya seperti berjalan di tempat, "Coba sekarang kau berdiri." Pria itu melihat Harry berdiri dengan perlahan.

"Bagus, Harry. dan sekarang langkah kan kakimu secara perlahan seperti ini." Sirius melangkahkan kaki kanannya. Harry mengikuti persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Sirius.

"Yap, langkahkan kakimu sampai ke meja makan. Kau bisa?" Sirius berjalan duluan menuju meja makan. Ia memperhatikan Harry yang terus berjalan hingga sampai ke meja makan.

Tanpa Sirius duga, Harry tersenyum padanya.

"Kau pintar, Harry." Ujar Sirius sambil membelai rambut Harry, "Saatnya kita makan. Jangan pakai tangan, Harry." ia memperingatkan Harry yang baru saja akan memasukan tangannya ke dalam piring yang berisikan pasta.

"Lihat, ambil garpu dan letakkan di tangan kananmu. Yap, benar sekali. Dan ikuti aku." Sirius menggulung spagetti itu menggunakan garpu dan memakannya. Harry kembali mengikuti persis seperti yang Sirius lakukan. Ia berhasil, walau banyak mie yang berceceran saat ia akan memakannya.

Sebuah kupu-kupu hinggap di meja makan, membuat Sirius dan Harry menoleh. Dengan cepat Harry segera menangkap kupu-kupu itu dengan tangannya. Sirius langsung memasang wajah horor saat melihat Harry memakan kupu-kupu itu.

"Harry! apa yang kau lakukan!" ia merebut sisa kupu-kupu yang masih ada ditangan Harry dan membuangnya. Ia mengadahkan tangannya kedepan mulut Harry.

"Muntahkan."

Dengan setengah hati, Harry mengeluarkan kupu-kupu itu dari mulutnya. Sirius membuang kupu-kupu tadi ke tong sampah.

"Kau tidak boleh memakan-makanan aneh, Harry." Kata Sirius mengingatkan. Ia membersihkan tangannya yang terkena noda hitam karena memegang kupu-kupu tadi. ia menoleh ke arah Harry yang malah menoleh ke arah lain. ia mendengar Harry tertawa kecil. Ia mengikuti arah mata Harry yang tertuju ke bawah tangga. Ia bersumpah, ia baru saja melihat bayangan disana.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Harry?"

Harry menoleh langsung kepada Sirius dan menggeleng, "_Nothing, Uncle."_ Sirius kembali ke meja makan dengan agak merinding karena sekilas ia mendengar bunyi aneh dari bawah tangga.

* * *

Saatnya tidur.

Harry memperhatikan Sirius yang tengah menyelimutinya.

"Good Night, _Prongslet._**" **Sirius mengecup kening Harry. ia mematikan lampu kamar itu dan menutup pintu.

Harry yang sudah terpejam tak menyadari pintu lemarinya terbuka secara perlahan. Sosok wanita yang biasa Harry panggil Mama itu muncul dan keluar dari lemari. Ia menyentuh kening Harry dan bebisik,

_"Harry. Come. Mama."_

Harry langsung membuka matanya dan terduduk. Ia melihat Mama tengah merentangkan tangan ke arahnya. Dengan segera Harry memeluk Mama yang langsung menggendongnya.

* * *

Suara mesin mobil dimatikan menandakan bahwa Remus sudah pulang. Pria berambut pirang madu itu keluar dari mobilnya. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap bayangan dari kamar atas, lebih tepatnya kamar Harry. ia melihat seseorang tengah menggendong anak kecil sambil berjalan hilir mudik.

"Sirius? Biasanya jam segini dia sudah tidur." Kata Remus sambil tertawa pelan.

Ia membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam rumah. lampu tampak sudah dimatikan. ia melangkah ke kamarnya dan Sirius. Saat masuk, ia langsung terheran melihat Sirius tengah tertidur nyenyak di kasur.

Remus menepuk lengan Sirius hingga kekasihnya itu terbangun.

"Apa? Oh kau sudah pulang, Sayang?" Kata Sirius dengan suara seraknya, matanya masih menandakan bahwa ia masih mengantuk.

"Cepat sekali kau tidur! Perasaan tadi kulihat kau masih menggendong Harry di kamarnya."

Kini giliran Sirius yang terheran, "Aku tidak menggendong Harry. aku hanya menyelimutinya. Kau tahu Harry sudah bisa tidur diatas tempat tidur sendiri."

"Kalau bukan kau, lalu siapa yang menggendong Harry? aku bersumpah tadi di luar sebelum aku masuk ke kamar, aku melihat bayangan seseorang tengah menggendong Harry. dan kupikir itu tadi kau, Sirius." Kata Remus.

Sirius langsung terduduk dengan muka cemas. Baru saja ia mau berkata, suara senandungan dari kamar Harry terdengar.

"Suara apa itu?"

"Shush!" Sirius menyuruh Remus diam. Mereka terus mendengarkan senandung itu.

"Jelas ini bukan suara Harry, Sirius. Ada orang lain dirumah ini!" Ia segera mengeluarkan pistolnya dan keluar dari kamar.

"Remus!" Sirius ikut menyusul Remus menuju lantai atas. Suara gemuruh kaki Remus dan Sirius yang tergesa-gesa memenuhi rumah itu.

Brak!

Remus membuka pintu kamar Harry dengan kasar dan,

Kosong.

"Harry!" Panggil Remus. Mereka mencari disekeliling kamar Harry tapi dia tidak ada dimana-mana.

"God! Harry diculik. Bagaimana bisa aku seceroboh ini!" Ujar Remus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menoleh saat merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Remus, Harry tidak diculik." Remus berdiri disamping Sirius dan mengikuti kemana arah pandang kekasihnya itu.

Ia melihat Harry tengah terbaring di luar, lebih tepatnya di atas rumput. Dengan segera mereka berdua berlari keluar. Remus langsung menggendong Harry yang tengah menggigil kedinginan.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini, Harry?" Tanya Remus.

Ia melihat Harry menangis.

"Ma-Mama m-marah." Bisik Harry dengan terbata-bata.

Sirius menoleh ke arah Remus, "Harry tidur dengan kita malam ini." Putusnya.

"Baiklah." Kata Sirius. baru saja mereka melangkah, mereka mendengar suara teriakan marah dari atas pohon. Saat mereka melihat ke atas, tidak ada apapun disana.

"Ayo kita masuk, Remus." Ketiga orang itu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. tanpa memperdulikan seorang wanita menatap mereka marah dari atas pohon tadi.

* * *

Keesokan paginya.

"Harry, kemarin kau makan malam dengan apa?" Tanya Remus sambil menggandeng Harry turun dari tangga menuju ke meja makan.

"Pasta." Jawab Harry singkat.

"Apakah pasta buatan Sirius enak?" tanya Remus lagi. Pria itu tertawa saat melihat Harry menggeleng sambil mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Pasta buatan Sirius pasti asin." Kata Remus.

Harry langsung mendudukan dirinya di meja makan dan Remus duduk disebelahnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang memasak pagi ini." Kata Sirius.

"Oh tidak perlu, Sirius. Harry bilang masakanmu tadi malam tidak enak. Benar kan, Harry." Ujar Remus sambil tertawa. Ia melihat Harry tertawa pelan.

Sirius cemberut, "Hey! Masakanku tidak seburuk itu."

Dan mereka pun menikmati sarapan dengan khidmat.

"Hari ini aku libur, Sirius. jadi kau bisa pergi ke pameran lukisan di Hogsmade. Dan aku yang akan menjaga Harry samp-" ucapan Remus terhenti saat sebuah kupu-kupu hinggap di tangannya.

Harry menatap kupu-kupu itu lalu beralih ke Sirius.

"Dari mana kupu-kupu ini datang?" Remus mengibaskan tangannya dan kupu-kupu itu malah hinggap di piring Harry.

Harry kembali menatap Sirius.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Remus terheran.

Sirius berdiri dan mengambil kupu-kupu itu. Ia meremukkan binatang itu ditangannya dan membuang kupu-kupu yang sudah hancur itu keluar jendela.

"Kemarin Harry memakan kupu-kupu itu. Dan kau tahu dia seharusnya tidak boleh memakan yang aneh-aneh." Kata Sirius.

"Sirius benar, Harry. kau tidak boleh memakan yang tidak seharusnya dimakan. Kau mengerti?" Tambah Remus yang dijawab anggukan oleh Harry.

* * *

Selagi menunggu Dr. Granger dan anak-anaknya datang, Remus memutuskan untuk bermain bersama Harry. lagipula, Sirius sudah pergi ke pameran lukisan di Hogsmade.

"Hey, Harry. kau sedang apa, hm?" Pria itu duduk berhadapan dengan Harry. Harry tersenyum mengangkat untuk menunjukkan kotak musik yang ia pegang.

"Apa Sirius membelikanmu kotak musik ini?"

"No." Jawab Harry.

"Lalu dari siapa?"

"Mama."

"Maksudmu, Lily?"

Harry mendongak, "Siapa Lily?"

Remus terdiam, "_Mommy-_mu. Kau tidak ingat?" pria itu mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dompetnya.

"Lihat ini, Harry. ini adalah fotoku bersama teman-temanku, dan ini adalah _Daddy_-mu." Remus menunjuk pria berkacamata yang ada di fotonya.

"Daddy?"

Remus tersenyum, "Dan ini adalah _Mommy-_mu." Kata Remus dengan menunjuk wanita berambut merah yang berdiri di antara Remus dan _Daddy _Harry.

"Mama kelihatan berbeda." Kata Harry.

"Apa maksudmu, Harry?"

Harry mengamati foto itu, "Rambut Mama berwarna hitam bukan merah."

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan ini, Harry? rambut _Mommy-_mu berwarna merah bukan hitam." Ujar Remus dengan penuh tanya di batinnya.

"Setiap hari Mama datang kesini dan Harry lihat rambutnya berwarna hitam." Harry menyerahkan foto itu ketangan Remus, "Yang rambut merah itu bukan Mama Harry."

"No, Harry." Remus menggeleng, "Justru yang berambut hitam-lah yang bukan _Mommy-_mu."

Harry hanya menatap Remus dengan aneh.

"Diakah yang setiap malam menggendongmu sebelum tidur?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Dan dia juga yang bersenandung untukmu?"

Harry mengangguk lagi.

"Bagaimana rupa Mama, Harry?"

"Harry hanya bisa melihat tubuhnya yang tinggi dan rambutnya yang hitam panjang."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?"

Harry mengucek matanya, "Harry tidak tahu, Mama kelihatan tidak begitu jelas."

Remus mulai berpikir bahwa mata Harry mungkin saja mengalami gangguan penglihatan.

"Harry ini angka berapa?" Remus mengangkat kedua jarinya.

"Empat?"

"Ini dua, Harry. apa kau bisa melihat wajah Uncle?"

"Tidak."

Remus mengangguk, "Kau mengalami gangguan penglihatan, Harry. itulah kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat wajah Mama dan Uncle. Apakah Mama ada disini, Harry?"

Harry mengangguk, "Mama biasanya muncul dari sana." Harry menunjuk ke lemari.

"Uncle mau melihat Mama?"

Remus mengangguk ragu atas tawaran Harry.

Ia memutar kotak musiknya sambil tersenyum kepada Remus. "Mama akan datang jika Harry bernyanyi. Uncle juga harus ikut bernyanyi jika mau melihat Mama."

Dan terdengarlah dentingan suara musik.

"_Round we go_

_The world is spinning_

_When it's stop_

_It's just beginning._

_Sun comes up_

_We live and We cry_

_Sun goes down_

_And then we all die."_

Harry berhenti bernyanyi dan menatap Remus dengan heran, "Kenapa uncle tidak ikut bernyanyi?"

"Uncle tidak tahu lagu itu, Harry. Uncle rasa sebaiknya kau tidak boleh menyanyikan lagu itu. Apa Mama yang mengajarimu lagu itu?" Tanya Remus yang dijawab Harry dengan anggukan.

Harry kemudian tersenyum senang saat melihat Remus, lebih tepatnya dibelakang Remus. Suara pintu lemari terbuka membuat Remus menoleh. Pintu lemari itu terbuka tapi tak ada satu pun yang keluar dari sana.

"Mama." Harry melambaikan tangannya. Ia beralih ke Remus, "Uncle bisa lihat Mama?"

"Uncle tidak melihat apa-apa, Harry." Ujar Remus masih memandang ke arah lemari.

"Itu karena Uncle tidak ikut bernyanyi." Kata Harry yang masih tersenyum-senyum melihat kearah lemari.

Suara handphonenya yang berbunyi membuat Remus menoleh ke kantong celananya.

_1 message from Dr. Granger_

_From : Dr. Granger_

_Remus, kudengar kau yang menjaga Harry hari ini. Aku hanya ingin mengabarkan bahwa kami akan datang sebentar lagi._

"Apa itu, Uncle?" Suara Harry membuatnya mendongak dari layar ponsel.

"Hanya pesan dari Dr. Granger. Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi, Harry." Kata Remus.

"Mama! Jangan!" Harry tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Kenapa, Harry?"

"Uncle! Lari! Mama JANGAN!"

Belum sempat Remus menoleh ke belakang, ia merasakan tengkuknya di dorong hingga wajahnya menyentuh lantai. Ia ingin berontak tapi sekujur tubuhnya kaku. Pandangannya mengabur dan sayup-sayup ia mendengar Harry berteriak memanggil namanya dan terus berkata,

"Uncle! No! Mama! Jangan sakiti Uncle!"

Pandangannya menghitam. ia mendengar suara wanita yang begitu menyeramkan.

"**MAMA JUST WANT TO SHOW HIM!"**

Dan teriakan Harry-lah yang terakhir ia dengar.

* * *

Remus membuka matanya dan ia kaget saat melihat sebuah tangan kurus dan panjang memegang paku yang juga panjang dihadapannya. ini semacam penglihatan. Mungkinkah Mama itu ingin ia menyaksikan sesuatu? Ia mengikuti alur penglihatan ini. Ia merasakan dirinya berjalan ke arah gereja yang penuh dengan anak-anak seumuran Harry. ia membuka pintu dan terlihatlah seorang suster yang tengah menggendong seorang anak. Suster itu berbalik dan terkejut melihatnya. Ia melihat tangan kurus itu berusaha merebut bayinya dan paku yang dipegang tadi langsung ditancapkan tepat ke jantung suster itu sebanyak dua kali. Remus sendiri begitu kaget melihat hal itu. Saat ia melihat kaca di hadapannya, ternyata bukan dirinyalah yang berada disana melainkan seorang wanita kurus berambut hitam panjang dengan ekspresi sedih diwajahnya. Ia menunduk melihat bayi itu menangis. Dan perlahan sekitarnya berubah menjadi sebuah hutan yang penuh dengan pohon tak berdaun. Begitu kering. Ia bisa mendengar suara nafas wanita itu yang terengah-engah. Menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat ia tengah dikejar oleh beberapa orang. Ia terus berlari membawa bayi yang masih saja menangis di gendongannya. Hingga akhirnya ia terjebak di atas ada sungai yang mengalir deras. Remus kembali mendengar wanita itu bernafas tersendat-sendat dan menangis disaat yang bersamaan. Orang-orang yang mengejarnya tadi berhenti di sana. Ia berbalik menghadap tebing. Wanita itu meloncat dari tebing tapi siapa sangka justru Remus juga ikut merasakan dirinya terjun dari tebing itu. Ia mendengar teriakan wanita itu saat terjun. Ia melihat sebuah dahan ditengah-tengah tebing dan sudah dipastikan, ia akan menabrak dahan itu.

BRAK!

Penglihatannya menggelap untuk sementara. Dan kemudian kembali lagi hanya untuk melihat dirinya terjun tanpa bayi yang harusnya ada dalam gendongannya. Sebelum sempat berpikir, ia melihat dirinya tercebur kedalam sungai.

Dan semuanya kembali gelap.

TBC

* * *

A/N

Hello^^Flaw udah update lagi nih. Makasih udah baca^^ dan untuk chapter ini kuharap gak makin bikin bingung atau pun aneh xD aku sengaja bikin Mama Bellatrix gak menampakkan dirinya secara langsung karena kesannya nanti terlalu terburu-buru dan frontal sekaleeh. Jadi ini sekedar penampakan(?) bayangan sama suara aja. Dan juga khusus buat Remus itu langsung dikasih penglihatan langsung atas kejadian yang menimpa Mama sebelum Mama tewas. Yang udah nonton pasti tahu adegannya dan jujur, aku pas nonton berasa banget kayak aku yang bener-bener terjun dari tebing itu xD

Balasan Review buat yang gk login :

_Luna_

Penasaran sama lanjutannya? Nih Flaw udah update lagi^^  
Makasih Reviewnya, Luna.

_Qn_

Wah, makasih ya^^ ini udah lanjut. Thanks udah mampir^^

_Arrian_

Oke, bakal Flaw lanjutin kok sampe selesai. Doain aja semoga Flaw punya banyak waktu buat ngetik fic :D iya ini dari movie "Mama." Kalo scene kacamata itu sengaja gk aku taruh dichap awal. Karena aku bakal siapin itu nanti di chap selanjutnya. Sedikit bocoran, Harry selama ini gk bisa liat wajah Mama karena dia rabun. Mungkin bisa ditebak reaksi Harry nanti pas dia pake kacamata dan liat Mama gimana hehehe :D

Btw, thanks ya udah review^^

Btw, lagu yang dinyanyiin Harry itu lagunya Samara Morgan atau Sadako versi barat di film The Ring. aku milih lagu itu karena aku rasa lagu itu cocok dan spooky. Aku yang dengernya aja sampe merinding *lebay*

Tambahan : foto yang kupake buat cover ini sekedar pendeskripsian bentuk Mama Bellatrix.

Review buat Flaw, please^^


	5. Let Me Go

**Mama**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Mama © Universal Pictures**

**Genre : Family, Horror, Romance**

**Pair : Drarry slight TomArry  
**

* * *

"Ugh..." Remus membuka matanya secara perlahan. Tengkuknya terasa sakit. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan bingung.

"Uncle sudah sadar." Ia menoleh ke arah samping saat mendengar suara Harry. ia tersenyum melihat Harry tersenyum sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Remus. Disebelahnya terdengar suara agak rusuh. Tanpa menoleh ia sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah Sirius.

Dengan raut wajah cemas, Sirius berkata, "Remus! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Remus mengrenyit, "Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan itu. Ternyata dia ada dirumah sakit. Tidak hanya ada Harry dan Sirius disana. Melainkan ada Dr. Granger, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, bahkan Draco juga ada disana. Anak berambut pirang itu tengah menggenggam tangan Harry dengan erat.

"Waktu itu aku baru saja sampai di rumahmu dan mendengar teriakan Harry yang sangat kencang. Dengan segera aku masuk dan menemukan kau tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Dan aku melihat ada bekas telapak tangan di tengkukmu." Ujar Dr. Granger. Remus menyentuh tengkuknya dan sedikit meringis saat merasakan sakit.

"Aku segera menelpon Sirius sementara anak-anak berusaha menenangkan Harry." aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padamu, Remus."

"Hantu itu menyerangku."Ujar Remus dengan wajah horor.

"No! Mama tidak bermaksud menyakiti Uncle. Memang seperti itu cara Mama menunjukkan sesuatu. Harry pernah mengalaminya seperti itu." Kata Harry.

"Menunjukkan sesuatu?" Tanya Dr. Granger dengan heran.

Harry mengangguk dengan antusias, "Iya. Mama pasti menunjukkan sesuatu pada Uncle, kan?"

Remus terdiam sejenak dan kemudian ia mengangguk, "Ya, Harry benar. Ia menunjukkan sesuatu padaku. Lebih tepatnya sebuah kejadian yang menimpanya hingga ia menjadi seperti sekarang."

Dr. Granger dengan segera duduk di kursi sebelah Remus sambil mengeluarkan catatan kecil dari kantongnya beserta pena untuk menulis.

"Ceritakan pada kami, Remus."

"Kejadian itu sama persis seperti yang kau ceritakan pada kami, Dok. Hanya saja terasa lebih nyata. Wanita itu tidak terima anaknya diambil dan dia berusaha merebutnya kembali. Saat ia berhasil ia malah dikejar dan akhirnya bunuh diri dengan terjun dari tebing. aku benar-benar panik saat itu. Semua terasa sangat nyata." Cerita Remus.

Dr. Granger tampak memasukkan kembali catatan dan penanya kedalam kantong, "Kurasa tak ada yang perlu kucatat karena ceritanya benar-benar sama persis."

"Apakah yang dilakukan Mama itu semacam pen-transferan ingatan, Daddy?" Tanya Hermione.

"Yah, bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Tapi aku menemukan sebuah jawaban dari semua ini. Mama Menganggap Harry sebagai anaknya. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah untuk bersama sang anak. Tapi anaknya sendiri bahkan tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Apakah masih hidup atau tidak. Mungkin aku akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang keberadaan anak dari Bellatrix Lestrange. Siapa tahu dengan adanya anak itu, Harry bisa lepas dari belenggunya." Kemudian ia beralih ke arah Harry yang juga tengah menatapnya, "Harry? apakah kau mulai merasa tidak nyaman bersama Mama?"

Dengan ragu Harry mengangguk, "Ya, kadang Mama sering bersikap kasar dan Harry tidak suka."

"Kau harus sadar, Harry. Mama bukan manusia. Dia hantu."

"Tapi Mama sayang Harry."

"Dia memang menyayangimu. Tapi dia tidak akan terima jika suatu saat nanti melihatmu tumbuh besar ataupun menikah. Yang dia tahu hanyalah kau adalah anaknya yang masih kecil, yang masih terus bergantung padanya. Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini, Harry."

"Tapi, jika Mama pergi, kemana dia akan pergi?" Ujar Harry dengan nada sedih.

Dr. Granger tersenyum, "Kita akan mengantarnya ke tempat yang lebih layak, yang lebih indah agar dia tenang."

"Ya, Dia akan berada di surga bersama bayinya." Sambung Hermione dengan senyuman.

Perlahan, Harry tersenyum dan kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Harry bahkan belum pernah melihat wajah Mama." Kata Remus.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Dr. Granger.

"Mata Harry terkena rabun jauh. Dan selagi ia berada di rumah sakit, kenapa tidak sekalian periksa saja?" Saran Remus yang disambut anggukan setuju oleh Sirius.

"Tentu! Baiklah Harry, ayo kita ke resepsionis terlebih dahulu." Ujar Sirius sambil beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Aku ikut!"

Tangan Sirius yang baru saja ingin memutar kenop pintu terhenti saat mendengar suara anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedari tadi mengintil di sebelah Harry. siapa lagi kalau bukan si _Charming, _Draco Malfoy.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Kurasa sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut, Malfoy?" Tanya Sirius.

"Karena aku kekasih Harry dan sebagai kekasih yang _gentle _sudah seharusnya aku berada disamping Harry untuk melindunginya."

Sirius mengrenyit, "Aku bisa melindungi Harry."

"Ya? Aku meragukanmu. Peralatan lukismu tidak akan bisa melawan para Pedofil yang mungkin saja ingin menculik Harry."

Merasa tersinggung, Sirius langsung membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Draco yang tengah menyeringai karena berhasil memancing emosi pria dihadapannya ini, "Kau meragukanku? Tentu saja aku tidak akan melawan para pedofil dengan alat lukisku! Aku belajar karate dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa melawanku! Kau harus tahu itu!"

"Sekali lagi, aku meragukanmu, Sirius. kau harusnya bersikap baik kepada calon menantumu."

"Kau baru saja mendapat penolakan dariku, Bocah! Aku tidak akan merestui hubunganmu dengan Harry."

"Kau harus tahu aku tidak membutuhkan restumu dan aku tidak perlu bersikap manis untuk mendapatkan restumu." Ia beralih ke Harry yang masih setia berada dipelukannya, "Kita kawin lari, _Darling."_

"WHAT!?"

"Sirius! ini rumah sakit, jangan ribut!" Keluh Remus yang tidak diperdulikan oleh pria itu. Dr. Granger sendiri malah tengah tersenyum geli melihat keributan itu.

"Kau tidak bisa mengajak Harry kawin lari!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku terus bersama Harry kemanapun dia pergi."

Akhirnya Sirius mengalah, "Okay, baiklah. Terserah kau saja, bocah pirang!" Sirius membuka pintu itu dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Harry dan Draco mengikutinya keluar dari sana.

Kini hanya ada Remus, Dr. Granger, Hermione, Pansy dan Ron.

Hermione menghampiri ayahnya yang tengah serius membicarakan entah apa kepada Remus.

"Dad? ada yang perlu aku sampaikan. Ini menyangkut tentang Mama." Kata Hermione.

Dr. Granger mengangguk, "Apa itu?"

Hermione menoleh ke arah Pansy dan Ron yang juga menatapnya.

"_Go tell him."_ Kata Pansy.

Hermione kembali ke ayahnya, "Saat kami bermain ke rumah Harry pertama kali, Kami sangat merasa tidak nyaman seolah ada yang mengawasi kami."

* * *

_Flashback, Mione POV_

_Bukan hanya aku saja yang merasa seperti itu, Pansy, Ron dan Draco juga. Aku menghampiri Harry yang masih berada dipelukan Draco._

"_Harry, bagaimana jika bermain diluar saja." Usulku._

_Harry melepaskan pelukannya dari Draco untuk menolehku, "Kenapa?"_

"_Well, aku merasa tidak nyaman, Harry. aku merasa seperti ada yang mengawasiku."_

_Aku kaget saat mendengar Harry tertawa, "Tentu saja. memang ada yang melihat kita dari tadi." Ujar Harry sambil menunjuk ke arah lemari, "Mama."_

"_Mama?" Tanya Draco dengan heran._

"_Ya, mama selalu mengawasiku saat sedang bermain."_

"_Boleh kami melihatnya, Harry?" Tanya Pansy yang sukses membuat kami bertiga, kecuali Harry terbelalak._

"_Apa kau gila?" Desis Ron._

"_Tentu saja! kalian hanya perlu ikut bernyanyi bersamaku." Harry mengeluarkan sebuah kotak musik yang terlihat agak usang dari bawah tempat tidurnya._

_Ia menghidupkan kotak musik itu dan terdengarlah dentingan nada piano yang cukup membuatku merinding. Ini semacam musik pemanggil hantu. Kemudian Harry mulai bernyanyi._

"_Round we go the world is spinning. When it's stop it's just beginning."_

_Dentingan berikutnya, kami berempat yang bernyanyi,_

"_Round we go the world is spinning. When it's stop it's just beginning."_

_Harry kembali melanjutkan,_

"_Sun comes up, we laugh and we cry. Sun goes down and then we all die."_

_Aku sempat tak mau ikut bernyanyi saat mendengar kata 'Die' di lirik itu. Apakah ini semacam pertaruhan nyawa? Tapi, aku malah mendapati diriku kembali bernyanyi._

"_Sun comes up, we laugh and we cry. Sun goes down and then we all die."_

_Dan musik berhenti. Harry menatapi kami satu persatu. Perlahan pintu lemari Harry terbuka. Aku menahan nafas saat melihat sesosok wanita dengan tubuh yang sangat tinggi, berambut hitam panjang, dan oh Tuhan! Inikah Hantu Mama yang selama ini mengurus Harry!_

_Aku baru saja akan berteriak saat pintu kamar tiba-tiba di buka oleh entah siapa aku tidak tahu. Aku membeku ditempat. Wanita itu hilang begitu saja. beberapa saat saat mendengar suara Sirius barulah aku bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Kulihat Draco sudah tersadar sambil menoleh ke arah lain, selain lemari itu. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat. Tak lupa Harry terus berada di dekapannya. Aku menoleh ke arah Ron dan Pansy yang masih saja tak bergerak dengan mulut terbuka. Aku menyenggol pinggang Ron yang sukses membuatnya terkaget hingga menyenggol Pansy yang untungnya ikut tersadar._

_Flashback off, Mione POV off._

* * *

"Sepolos apapun Harry, jika ia melihat wujud Hantu Mama itu pasti dia akan ketakutan." Sambung Hermione lagi sekaligus mengakhiri cerita.

Remus dan ayahnya hanya terpaku mendengar hal itu.

"Berarti kalian sudah melihat wujudnya." Gumam Remus yang dijawab anggukan oleh ketiga anak itu.

"Sewaktu kecil, aku dan Harry sering melewatkan malam Halloween karena Harry takut dengan kostum hantu yang dipakai oleh orang-orang. Kami tidak pernah berkeliling kerumah- rumah tetangga hanya untuk mengetok pintu dan meminta permen. Mungkin kalau Harry melihat Mama pasti dia akan _Freak out."_ Ujar Ron.

"Well, aku punya pekerjaan bagus untuk kalian." Kata Remus.

"Apa itu Uncle?" Tanya Hermione dengan antusias.

"Karena uncle akan dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit dan Sirius diharuskan untuk mengawasiku malam ini, bagaimana jika kalian menemani Harry dirumah. Kalian boleh bawa beberapa teman yang kalian mau. Kalian bisa bermain dan sekalian menginap. Aku tidak mau Harry kesepian atau lebih buruk lagi, ia akan terlalu sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Mama." Saran Remus yang disambut teriakan gembira dari Ron, Hermione dan Pansy.

"Tapi Uncle, bagaimana jika kami membutuhkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa anak umur 11 tahun lakukan? Memasak makanan misalnya?" Tanya Pansy kali ini.

"Jangan khawatir, Pans. Narcissa akan mengirimkan salah satu pengasuh Draco. Namanya Martine. Dia kurang fasih berbahasa Inggris karena dia berasal dari Spanyol. Tapi tenang saja, dia pasti mengerti apa yang kalian katakan." Kata Remus lagi.

"Baiklah, aku tidak sabar untuk malam ini." Ujar Hermione.

* * *

Pemeriksaan mata Harry sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat mereka kembali ke ruangan Remus, ketiga temannya ternyata sudah diantar oleh Dr. Granger ke rumah Remus dan Sirius untuk menunggu Harry dan Draco. Dr. Granger sendiri ada urusan di rumah sakit lain. dan kini, Harry beserta Draco tengah dalam perjalanan pulang bersama mobil dan supir pribadi milik Tuan Muda Draco Malfoy.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh saat memakai ini?" Harry membenahi kacamata barunya.

Draco tersenyum, "Kau terlihat..._Georgeous."_

"Aku tidak pernah melihat sejelas ini. Aku bahkan bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas, Draco." Kata Harry sambil membelai pipi Draco seolah sedang meneliti.

"Aku tampan, kan?" Tanya Draco dengan pede-nya. Ia tertawa pelan saat melihat Harry menggandeng tangannya, tapi wajah Harry terlihat agak murung, "Kenapa, _Darling?"_

"Aku harap aku bisa setampan kau, Draco." Pernyataan Harry sukses membuat Draco mengrenyit.

"Kau memang tidak tampan, Harry. tapi kau sangat _Beautiful, trust me._" Kata Draco sambil mengangkat dagu Harry.

"Thanks, Draco. Tapi tetap saja, jika kau menemukan gadis lain yang lebih cantik pasti kau akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Draco menggeleng keras, "No! Siapa bilang? Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikan Harry Potter? Tidak ada."

"Bagaimana dengan Hermione? Menurutku dia cantik."

"Memang, tapi sayangnya dia bukan tipeku." Ujar Draco dengan santainya.

"Bagaimana dengan Pansy?"

"Dia terlalu _Moody."_

"Kau punya banyak teman wanita, Draco?"

"Tentu saja. seperti Daphne dan adiknya Astoria, mereka lumayan cantik, Daphne bercita-cita menjadi pembuat film, jadi jangan heran jika kau melihatnya terus memegang handy cam. Ada Milicent Bulstrode, dia gemuk dan menjijikan tapi percayalah, dia sangat pintar menjaga rahasia, Luna Lovegood, dia sepupuku yang sedikit _Loony_, selalu berkata aneh dan memiliki teman imajiner." Draco memandang Harry yang juga menatapnya, "Tidakkah kau ingin tahu temanku yang lainnya? Yang laki-laki?" Harry mengangguk.

"Yang paling dekat denganku, Theodore Nott, dia sangat baik hanya saja dia suka bikin kesal dan aneh, apalagi sekarang di memakai behel. Blaise Zabini, dia pintar dan berasal dari Italia. Crabbe dan Goyle mereka berdua bodyguard-ku. Dan yang terakhir," Draco menghela nafas panjang, "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengenalkannya padamu."

"Siapa, Draco?"

"Dia sepupu sekaligus Rivalku, Tom Fucking Riddle." Ujar Draco dengan sedikit menggeram.

"_Fucking? _Nama yang aneh." Kata Harry dengan polosnya. Draco membelalakkan matanya sekaligus menutup mulut Harry dengan tangannya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata itu! Nama tengahnya bukan itu melainkan Marvolo. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Dia memang tampan tapi tak setampan aku tentunya. Dia jenius tapi tidak sejenius aku tentunya. Berjanjilah saat bertemu dengannya kau tidak akan berpaling dariku, Harry." Kata Draco dengan nada serius.

Harry mengangguk, "Tentu saja. lagipula, Memangnya aku akan bertemu dengan Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau tahu, kita diperbolehkan membawa teman-teman ke rumah Sirius dan Remus. Dan aku mengundang mereka. Awalnya aku tidak ingin mengajak Tom tapi dengan bodohnya Theo mengundangnya."

"Hahaha tidak apa, Dray. Semakin ramai tentu akan semakin bagus kan?"

Dan kemudian mobil pun berhenti tanda mereka sudah sampai di Rumah. Mereka keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Draco membiarkan supirnya kembali ke Malfoy manor.

Saat pintu dibuka, sudah ada beberapa orang asing yang tengah bersantai di ruang tamu.

"Hey, Harry! kau sudah pulang ternyata." Kata Hermione yang baru keluar dari dapur dan menghampirinya.

"Wow, kau terlihat cocok dengan kacamata itu." Katanya lagi. Ia menggiring Harry untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan beberapa orang-orang asing tersebut.

"Harry, ini beberapa teman-teman kami di sekolah." Hermione kembali beralih ke teman-temannya, "Guys, Perkenalkan ini Harry Potter."

Harry yang awalnya gugup menjadi sedikit rileks saat satu persatu teman-teman Hermione memperkenalkan diri dan menyapanya.

"Hai, Harry! namaku Seamus Finnigan dan ini teman baikku, Dean Thomas."

"Namaku, Ginny Weasley. Aku adik Ron, Harry. apa kau ingat?" Kata gadis kecil berambut merah, umurnya mungkin sekitar 9 tahun.

"Hai Ginny. Aku agak lupa, tapi mungkin aku akan ingat nanti."

Lalu di sebelah Ginny ada dua orang berwajah identik, "Hai Harry."

"Hai, Guys." Jawab Harry

"Aku Fred."

"Dan aku George."

"Kau mungkin tidak ingat tapi kami adalah kakak si bodoh Ron dan Si centil Ginny."

"Hey!" Suara tak terima datang dari Ron dan Ginny yang sukses membuat orang di ruangan itu tertawa, kecuali Draco.

"Kami dulunya cowok paling tampan dan _attractive _di Hogwarts." Kata George yang disambut olokan oleh yang lainnya.

"Yah, tapi semenjak cowok pirang di belakangmu itu mulai memasuki kelas 1, pamor kami turun seketika." Sambung Fred.

Harry menoleh ke arah Draco sambil tersenyum, "Tapi kurasa Draco memang tampan." Hal itu membuat Draco menyeringai.

Baik Fred maupun George memutar bola mata mereka, "Dia memang tampan, tapi kami lebih tampan daripada dia."

"You wish!" dengus Draco.

"Oh jangan lupakan si manusia tanpa ekspresi, Tom Riddle. Dia juga merebut ketampananku."

"Yang benar saja!" ejek Pansy.

Dan mereka terus berdebat hingga seorang anak laki-laki dengan ekspresi kikuk berdiri dan menghampiri Harry.

"Hai, Harry. namaku Neville Longbottom. Aku sepupu, Hermione." Ujarnya sambil menjabat tangan Harry. dan Harry membalas jabatan tangan itu.

"Hai, Nevile. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Jawab Harry yang membuat Neville tersenyum. Suara deheman dari Draco membuat Harry menoleh dan mendapati cowok itu tengah menatap tangan Harry dan Neville yang masih berjabatan.

"Kurasa perkenalannya sudah selesai, Longbottom. Kau bisa lepaskan tangan Harry sekarang." Kata Draco yang lebih mirip perintah. Dengan kikuk Neville melepas jabatan tangannya dari Harry.

"Ohh ada yang cemburu." Ejek Fred.

"Berdoalah semoga Tom tak tertarik pada Harry, Draco." Kata Pansy yang sukses membuat Draco panas. Dengan segera ia menarik Harry masuk ke dapur, berusaha mengacuhkan tawaan dari mereka.

Saat di dapur, Draco dan Harry terkejut saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya tengah memotong sayuran di konter dapur. Wanita itu mendongak dan tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"_Hola, Draco y Harry."_

"Martine?" Draco begitu heran melihat pengasuhnya berada disini. Martine sudah mengasuh Draco sejak masih bayi. "Pasti _Mother _yang mengirimu kesini kan?"

Martine mengangguk, "sí."

"_Hungry?"_ tanya Martine yang dijawab anggukan oleh Draco dan Harry. ia kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya.

Suara bel pintu berbunyi membuat mereka menoleh. Dan tak lama, Hermione berteriak memanggil Draco.

"Malfoy! Anak buahmu sudah datang!"

"Kau berisik, Granger!" keluh suara seseorang. Draco kembali menggandeng Harry keluar dari dapur untuk menyambut teman-temannya yang baru datang.

"Hey, Drake!" sapa seorang anak laki-laki berkulit hitam sambil menepuk bahu Draco.

Daphne menghampiri Harry sambil tersenyum, "Kau pasti, Harry. kenalkan aku Daphne Greengrass." Gadis itu menyorot kamera yang ada ditangannya ke wajah Harry.

Harry membalas senyuman Daphne dan berkata, "Hai, Daphne. senang berkenalan denganmu. Apa ini?" Harry menyentuh handycam milik Daphne.

"Ini namanya Handycam, Harry. kau bisa merekam semua kejadian dengan alat ini." Lalu Daphne menyorot kameranya ke Draco, "Kau benar, Dray. Dia manis." Mendengar hal itu, sukses membuat wajah Harry memerah karena malu. Satu persatu teman Draco menghampiri Harry dan memperkenalkan diri mereka. Mereka adalah Astoria, Milicent, Crabbe, Goyle, dan Pike.

"Hooo..fhantas saja Dwaco membwicawakan Hely tewuz." Kamera itu menyorot ke arah Theo yang berbicara dengan aneh.

"Kau bicara apa, huh?" Tanya Draco sambil menatap Theo dengan aneh.

"Terdengar lebih menjijikkan, bukan?" tambah Blaise.

Daphne mendekati kameranya menuju ke Theo. "Dia memasang benda aneh lagi di mulutnya."

"What? buka mulutmu, Theo." Perintah Draco. Mereka agak merunduk untuk melihat apa yang ada dimulut Theo.

"Kau menelan besi?" Ujar Draco histeris.

"Ini bwukan bezi! Aku menyebwutnya _E Pawlet ekspendel_." Kata Theo lagi dengan tidak jelas.

"Apa?"

"_E Pawlet ekspendel_." Ulang Theo lagi.

"Aku hanya mendengar _'Pirate' _bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Draco semakin penasaran dengan benda yang menyangkut di langit-langit mulut temannya itu.

"_E Pawlet ekspendel!" _Kata Theo lagi. Tampaknya ia mulai capek menganga dan menjawab pertanyaan Draco. Mereka berdua tak mengindahkan Daphne yang sedari tadi terkikik geli.

"Huh? Blaise! Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Draco kini pada teman Italianya itu. Blaise menggeleng, "_Nope! _Tak mau mengurusi hal bodoh seperti itu. Lebih baik aku berkenalan dulu dengan Harry."

Kamera beralih menyorot Astoria yang berdiri disamping Draco, "_A Palate Expander, _Dray. Itu penyanggah langit-langit."

"_A Palate Expander!?" _Ujar Draco semakin histeris. Dia sangat heran kenapa Theo mau memasang benda aneh seperti itu.

Theo mengangguk, "_Ya, e pawlet ekspendel."_

"Kenapa tidak kau bilang dari awal kalau itu penyanggah langit-langit!" Ujar Draco menyalahkan Theo.

"AKU SUWDAH BILANG ITU DALI TADI DWACO!" Teriak Theo yang membuat Draco agak kaget. Sementara Daphne masih merekam wajah lucu Theo sambil tertawa.

Dan suara deheman pun membuat Draco &amp; the Gang menoleh.

Hermione yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kuharap kalian tidak lupa jika tidak hanya ada kalian disini." Matanya beralih ke kamera, "Dan jangan merekamku seenaknya, Daphne!"

Daphne menyorot kameranya ke arah Draco, "Kau tidak bilang kalau ada anak dari kelas Gryffindor juga ada disini, Draco."

Draco mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan menuju Harry, "Kalau aku bilang akan ada anak kelas Gryffindor, pastinya kalian akan menolak untuk datang kan?"

"Kalian bermusuhan?" Tanya Harry.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, Kami dari kelas Slytherin tidak akan pernah akur dengan kelas Gryffindor." Jelas Blaise.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Slytherin jauh lebih baik daripada _Gryffindorks_!" Ujar Draco dengan nada merendahkan. "Dan nantinya kau akan masuk ke Slytherin, Harry."

"Hei! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja!" Teriak Ron dengan emosi.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau, Weasel!" balas Draco.

Hermione yang sudah muak dengan perdebatan dua orang itu langsung menengahi. "Sudah! Apa kalian ingat tujuan kita disini untuk menemani Harry? setidaknya disini kita harus saling berteman."

Harry mengangguk menyetujui omongan Hermione, "Kumohon, bertemanlah untukku." Ia beralih ke Draco, "Please."

Draco memutar bola matanya, "Okay! Tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja." dan dengan terpaksa, kedua grup yang berbeda kelas itu membaur satu sama lain. ada sebagian dari mereka yang memang sudah akrab. Dan ada juga yang tidak ingin saling berteguran. Seperti Draco dan Ron, misalnya.

Suara bel berbunyi sekali lagi mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Kali ini Theo yang membukakan pintu.

"Towm! Luwna! Ayo mazuk, kami zudah menungguwmu dali tadi." Sambut Theo dengan begitu Ceria. Semakin ramailah rumah ini dengan anak-anak.

Luna menghampiri, Harry, "Hello, Harry. aku Luna Lovegood. Dan ini temanku, Dobby." Ujar Luna sambil menunjuk ke arah sampingnya yang kosong.

Harry menatap Draco dan Luna bergantian. Dengan segera Draco menarik Harry, "Jangan mempengaruhi Harry dengan teman imajinasimu, Luna."

Luna tertawa, "Tenang saja, Sepupu. Lagipula, dia manis. Dan aku melihat sesuatu yang gelap di atas sana. Kegelapan itu mencengkram dirimu dengan erat. Tapi sebenarnya tak seerat dan selengket lem. Kau bisa lepas jika kau mau. Dan biarkan kegelapan itu menjadi netral." Ujar Luna sambil menatap tangga menuju ke kamar Harry.

Harry menatap Luna dengan aneh, ia mendekatkan dirinya ke Draco untuk berbisik, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Apalagi aku." Jawab Draco seadanya. Draco kembali mengobrol bersama Blaise.

Harry mengalihkan matanya ke arah anak laki-laki yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursi tamu. Dan anak laki-laki itu balas menatapnya.

"Hey Tom-Tom! Tidak mau berkenalan dengan Harry?" Goda Fred. Kedua kembar identik itu mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Tom.

"Menyingkir!" Ujar Tom risih.

"Jangan kasar begitu! Kau melukai hatiku." Ejek George sambil menyentuh dadanya seolah ia tersakiti.

Daphne menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi George.

"Ayo berkenalan dengannya." Suruh Daphne. Tom pun berdiri dan menghampiri Harry.

"Tom Riddle." Ujar Tom tanpa ekspresi dan nada yang datar. Ia menjabat tangan Harry.

Harry tersenyum kecil dan balas menjabat tangan Tom, "Hai Tom. Aku Harry." jujur, Harry snagat terpesona dengan anak laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Jantungnya berdebar sama seperti saat ia bersama Draco.

"Kau masih single?" tanya Tom.

Dengan secepat kilat Draco langsung menghadap ke arah Tom dan Harry sambil memandang mereka tak percaya.

"Oh, berani sekali Tom!" Kata Fred dan George serempak.

Draco menghampiri Harry dan Tom. Ia menatap tajam Rivalnya itu, "Sayangnya, Harry sudah memiliki kekasih, yaitu aku. Cari gadis atau laki-laki lain saja."

Tom tak mengindahkan omongan Draco dan terus menatap Harry dengan senyuman miring diwajahnya.

"Jika kau muak dengan Malfoy si playboy ini, kau bisa datang padaku, _Baby._" Kata Tom lagi yang semakin membuat Draco cemburu.

"Kau yang membuatku muak, berengsek! Menyingkir dari Harry!" Bentak Draco. Well, Harry sendiri hanya terdiam saking malunya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mendekati anak secantik, Harry. jangan serakah, Malfoy." Ujar Tom.

"Twom! Kuwkila kau syudah punya pacal!" Kata Theo.

"Bicaralah dengan jelas, Nott!" Ujar laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

"Kau syudah punya pacalrrr, ingat?" ulang Theo lagi.

Tom agak risih karena cara bicara Theo yang seperti kumur-kumur.

"Besok kau harus melepas penyanggah langit-langit itu, Theo." Saran Blaise.

Theo mengangguk, "Ya, aku amat tersiksa dengan ini." Keluhnya.

"Bodoh." Ejek Tom. Theo yang merasa tersinggung langsung membentak, "Hei! kau fikir kau pintal, hah?"

"Dia juara satu olimpiade Fisika, Sains dan Matematika." Kata Astoria yang sukses membuat Theo gondok seketika.

"Telselah!" dengus Theo.

Dan 'pesta' pun berlanjut. Tak lupa Martine sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Dan setelah makan malam, mereka bermain games, bermain _truth or dare_ yang sukses membuat Draco mencak-mencak karena Tom yang kelewat jujur akan perasaannya terhadap Harry. dan ia berencana akan mengutuk Theo yang menyuruh Tom melakukan _Dare_ dengan mencium pipi Harry yang tentu di lakukan oleh Tom dengan senang hati.

Dan kemudian mereka Menonton film horor. Di atas Sofa ada Tom, Harry, Draco, Daphne dan Theo. Yang lainnya duduk di atas karpet dengan selimut menyelimuti mereka. Tanpa Draco sadari, tangan Tom menjalar dan menyentuh tangan Harry. Harry mau tak mau langsung tersenyum kecil dan Draco menyadari itu. Ia mendelik ke arah Tom saat melihat laki-laki itu menyeringai sambil terus fokus ke televisi.

Luna berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Pansy.

"Ke toilet. Dobby minta diantarkan pipis." Jawab Luna yang membuat gadis berambut hitam itu mengrenyit.

* * *

Luna POV

Kau tahu, sedari tadi aku tidak nyaman dengan rumah ini. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Dobby sedari tadi sibuk memperingatiku. Saat aku bilang aku ingin ke toilet, sebenarnya tidak. Aku mengikuti kemana Dobby mengajakku. Tak ada yang tahu kalau aku menuju ke lantai atas. Tepat di depan pintu aku berdiri, aku bisa mendengar suara tangisan seorang wanita.

Aku menoleh ke arah Dobby, "Aku tahu, dia bukan manusia."

Dengan perlahan aku membuka kenop pintu itu. dan aku melihat sesesosok wanita yang sangat tinggi tengah menutup wajahnya dengan tangan-tangan kurusnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyaku. Aku tidak takut sedikitpun saat melihat wanita itu menoleh dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang seram. Aku sudah sering melihat wujud-wujud seperti ini, kau tahu.

Aku mendengarnya menggeram pelan dan mendesis, "_Seharusnya Harry menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku!"_

"Tapi kurasa Harry membutuhkan teman. Dia tidak bisa selamanya terikat padamu walau kau begitu sayang padanya."

Dia tak menjawab perkataanku. Dan aku kembali bertanya, "Apakah kau ibu kandung Harry? apakah Harry darah dagingmu?"

"_No. Aku menemukannya di gubuk. Aku merawatnya."_

"Kau hanya merawatnya. Kau bukan ibu kandung Harry. kau tidak berhak melarang Harry untuk bermain bersama temannya. Kau tahu ini akan menyakiti kalian berdua."

Dia kembali terdiam. Biasanya hantu akan bersikap sangat agresif saat ada yang menyinggungnya. Tapi ia sungguh berbeda.

"Harry tak akan menjadi anak kecil terus. Dia akan tumbuh besar dan kau harus melepasnya. Tidak sadarkah kalian berbeda dunia?"

Ia mendelik padaku, "_Aku akan membawanya bersamaku!"_

Aku mencoba menahan amarah, "Yang benar saja! kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! kenapa tidak kau cari anakmu yang sesungguhnya? Harry berhak hidup normal! aku mohon padamu lepaskan Harry."

"_Aku akan melepaskan Harry jika ia yang melepaskanku dahulu."_

"Luna." Aku dan Hantu itu menoleh kearah pintu. Disana sudah ada Harry yang tengah menatap kami berdua dengan wajah pucat. ia tampak begitu ketakutan saat melihat hantu itu.

"No!" Harry menolak saat wanita itu merentangkan tangannya seakan ingin Harry memeluknya. Aku kasihan melihat Harry yang tampak kaget melihat hantu itu, "Bukankah seharusnya kau tidak kaget melihatnya, Harry?" Tanyaku.

Harry menggeleng. aku melepas kacamatanya dan seketika Harry agak tampak lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. walau masih sedikit bergetar, Harry tampak berusaha memberanikan diri.

"Harry akan melepasmu, Ma." ujar Harry.

Hantu di hadapanku ini tampak sedih dan menghampiri Harry, "_Kenapa kau melepas Mama?"_

"Karena Harry sayang Mama. saat melihatmu yang sekarang, lebih jelas dengan kacamata ini, Harry takut dan sadar kalau kita sudah sangat berbeda." Ujar Harry sambil berlinangan air mata. Ia berjalan menuju ke meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan membuka laci. Tangannya memegang sbuah figura foto yang pernah diberikan Remus padanya.

Ia mengangkat foto itu dan menunjuk wanita berambut merah, "Ini Mommy, Harry."

"_Dia bukan mamamu! Dia bahkan sempat ingin membunuhmu, Harry!"_

"Dibalik itu semua pasti ada alasan." Ujarku sambil ikut memandangi foto itu.

Kulihat hantu itu menggeleng, _"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Harry!"_

Aku semakin penasaran. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan menghadapkan telapakku.

"Taruh telapak tanganmu. Aku ingin melihat lebih jelas masa lalumu. Tunjukkan padaku." Ujarku. Perlahan aku merasakan tangan dingin itu menyentuh telapak tanganku.

Agak lama aku melihat masa lalunya dan kemudian aku melepas tanganku.

"Kini aku tahu tujuanmu, Bellatrix." Kataku sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan berusaha membantumu mencari anakmu tapi dengan satu syarat, lepaskan Harry dan kembalilah ke alammu dengan tenang bersama anakmu."

"_Tidak mungkin kau menemukan anakku." _Jawabnya dengan lantang.

Aku kembali tersenyum, "Mungkin saja. dan jika kami menemukannya hidup atau mati, kau harus melepas Harry. dan kau harus tahu, Harry melakukan ini karena ia ingin kau bahagia dan tenang. Bukan karena dia ingin menyingkirkanmu. Benar kan, Harry?" Harry mengangguk.

Dengan perlahan hantu itu juga mengangguk dan merayap kembali masuk ke dalam dinding meninggalkan kami berdua.

TBC

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the late update. Aku asyik liburan dan lupa bikin fic :'( dan juga banyak ide-ide yang berseliweran yang malah bikin aku pusing. But thanks yang udah review maaf gk bisa bales satu-satu :'( aku tahu chap ini horornya kurang dan humornya garing. Aku lebih fokus ke Drarry dan kawan-kawan. karena aku merasa dichap pertama sampe ke empat aku gk fokus ke mereka terutama Drarry. dan kuharap kali ini hasilnya lumayan yah. Dan entah kenapa aku pengen ada adegan TomxHarry juga...entahlah, kayaknya aku mulai jatuh cinta sama Tom *mabok* karena kalau Cedric yang jadi saingannya menurut aku udah terlalu mainstream *plak*

Dan aku berubah pikiran, awalnya aku berencana bikin Dr. Granger yang bakal nyelesain masalah dengan Mama. Tapi aku milih Luna juga ikut andil.

Dan FYI, adegan 'The Palate Expander' itu aku ambil dari film Paranormal Activity 4. Klo kalian udah nonton, ada cowok yang make penyangga langit-langit, nah entah kenapa pas liat dia aku jadinya mikir nih cowok cocok jadi Theo. Secara, aku pribadi gk tau Theo itu ciri-cirinya gimana.

But sekali lagi thanks yang udah mampir buat baca dan Review^^

P.S. Kalau ada yang punya akun wattpad, tulis di review ya^^ aku mau mampir dan baca-baca. Soalnya aku mau bikin cerita disana juga.

P.P.S sori klo Author notenya kepanjangan.

Selamat Tahun Baru 2015! Drarry All The Way!

Review please^^

Flaw


	6. Goodbye

**Mama**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Mama © Universal Pictures**

**Genre : Family, Horror, Romance**

**Pair : Drarry**

Draco merasa gelisah saat mengetahui Harry belum juga kembali dari toilet. 'Kenapa lama sekali?' Batin Draco. Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak menyusul Harry. tapi baru saja akan berdiri, Tom sudah duluan berdiri dan mendahuluinya pergi. Draco pun menyusul sepupunya itu. dengan agak keras ditepuknya pundak Tom.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Draco.

"Toilet." Jawab Tom singkat.

"Aku ikut."

Tom mengrenyit, "Kau mau mengintipku?"

Draco mendengus, "Yang benar saja! mana mau aku mengintip punyamu yang kecil."

"Berarti kau pernah melihat milikku?" Tom menyeringai.

Draco mulai salah tingkah, "Tidak! Eh-maksudku, sudah ketahuan kalau punyamu lebih kecil dari milikku!"

"Dari mana kau tahu ukuran punyaku?" tanya Tom lagi yang makin membuat Draco kewalahan.

"Err...itu karena kau sering memakai celana ketat. Makanya aku bisa melihat punyamu."

Tom menggeleng tak peduli, "Kau manusia paling mesum yang pernah kutemui."

"Hey! Kau sendiri juga mesum! Ingat siapa yang mengajakku mengintip Mrytle berganti baju saat di ruang ganti baju anak perempuan?" Tuding Draco.

"Memang benar aku yang mengajakmu. Tapi, Seingatku kaulah yang paling bersemangat mengintip Mrytle waktu itu. jadi bisa dibilang kau lebih mesum dariku." Balas Tom dengan santainya.

"Lebih baik aku mengintip, Harry." gumam Draco.

Mereka terus berargumen masalah itu sampai di lantai dua tepatnya di depan toilet. Baru saja, Draco akan mengetuk pintu toilet, sebuah tangan dingin mencengkeram lengan Draco dan Tom dengan erat. Mau tak mau, kedua anak tampan itu membeku dan tak berani berbalik. Mereka terdiam di tempat dengan dada yang berdegup kencang.

Mata Tom melirik Draco yang juga balas meliriknya. Tangannya dingin sekali, Pikir Draco. Dan Tom membatin, Kukunya panjang sekali! Hitam-hitam pula!

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka serempak membatin,

APAKAH INI TANGAN HANTU!?

Kemudian mereka mengangguk serempak dan dengan perlahan, mereka berbalik dan siap untuk berteriak dan,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"HEY! HEY! Ini akuw! Tom! Dwaco!"

Teriakan mereka seketika terhenti saat melihat Theo tengah menyengir sambil memamerkan behelnya yang...berkilau?

"Kalian kenafa? Kok tewiak-tewiak begituw? Kayak balu melihat setan sajah!" Kata Theo dengan cengengesan.

Draco dan Tom yang baru tersadar langsung menutup mulut mereka dan kembali berlagak 'sok' cool.

"Berengsek kau, Theo! Membuatku kaget saja!" Umpat Draco.

"Tidak boleh bicala kasal, Dwaco! Akan kuw kadukan pada Aunty Cissy nanti sepulang dali sini. Kau akan dapat hukuwman tidak boleh melihat Hally lagi. HA! HA!" Ejek Theo yang membuat Draco melototinya dengan sengit.

"Mau apa kau kemari!?" kini Tom yang bertanya.

"Pipis." Jawab Theo singkat sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Kalian kenapa tewiak-tewiak tadi? kalian takut ya? Masa ganteng-ganteng takuwt sama hantu. Gimana mau ngelindungin Hally kalau begitu?" ejek Theo lagi berusaha memanas-manasi kedua makhluk tampan di depannya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali!" Tuding Draco.

"Kukumu hitam-hitam pula! Apa ibumu tidak pernah mengajarkan cara memotong kuku?" Tambah Tom.

Kini giliran Theo yang terbawa emosi, "Jangan main keloyokan begini dong! Kalian kan beldua, lah akuw sendilian. Tega-teganya!"

Tom memutar kedua bola matanya sementara Draco menarik nafas panjang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Theo yang kelewat dramatis.

"Dengal ya, tanganku dingin karena habis melempali Blaise dengan batu es. Dan masalah kuku yang hitam, ehm, bisakah kita jangan membahas itu dulu? tiba-tiba behelku sakit hehehe..."

Draco berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menggeplak kepala sahabatnya yang tengah cengengesan itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Luna dan Harry muncul dari kamar dan menatap mereka dengan bertanya-tanya. Luna mengajak Harry untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang memungkinkan kalian untuk berada di sini, Para Adam?" Kata Luna yang tersenyum membuat ke-tiga cowok itu menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Ha?" Hanya itu respon yang diberikan oleh Theo.

"Bisakah kau bicara normal?" Cetus Tom. Luna hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Sementara Draco, well dia langsung berdiri di sebelah Harry dan menanyai anak itu.

"Kau darimana saja, Harry?" Tanya Harry sambil memegang kedua bahu Harry.

"Dari Kamar." Jawab Harry.

"Dengan Luna?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Apa dia mencekcokimu dengan perkataan anehnya? Kuharap tidak."

Harry hanya terdiam.

"Harry katakan sesuatu. Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar berdua dengan Luna?" tanya Draco lagi.

Seketika Draco merasa tubuh Harry menegang. Ia melirik Harry yang tengah melirik Luna. Luna hanya tersenyum misterius dan itu membuat Draco makin curiga.

"Kau apakan dia di kamar, Luna?" Tanya Tom yang membuat Draco merengut.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." Kata Draco dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak melakukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Hanya bertemu seorang makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang tersesat dan membantunya berjalan ke arah cahaya." Jawab Luna yang kembali membuat mereka mengrenyit.

Apa maksudnya itu? Batin Draco sambil melirik ke arah Theo dengan pandangan bertanya. Theo yang mengerti pandangan Draco hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan menggeleng.

"Bicara yang jelas, sepupu." Suruh Draco.

"Kau akan tahu nantinya. Aku mau ke bawah dulu. Dah." Dan Luna pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan ke-empat anak laki-laki itu berdiri.

"Awkward." Gumam Theo, "Tom, kau tahu maksud Luna tadi?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti penerjemah bahasa alien?" Jawab Tom dengan dingin.

"Jawab aku, Harry. apa yang kalian lakukan berdua di kamar?" Paksa Draco yang membuat Harry sedikit tertekan.

Hening.

Itulah jawaban yang di dapat Draco.

Cowok pirang itu menggeram pelan dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Jangan paksa dia, Bodoh!" Kata Tom sambil berjalan menghampiri Harry.

"Harry sayang, tadi apa yang kau lakukan di kamar bersama Luna?" tanya Tom dengan nada lembut.

Draco melotot, "Tidak usah pakai embel-embel 'sayang'"

"Aku memang sayang pada Harry." Jawab Tom enteng.

"Kau baru bertemu dengannya 5 jam yang lalu! Bagaimana bisa kau sayang-sayangan dengannya, Berengsek!" Geram Draco.

"Ah! Dwaco tidak boleh mengumpat! Kau sudah dua kali melakukan itu! akan kuadukan pada Ibum-"

"Persetan denganmu, Theo! Ayo Harry kita pergi!" Ujar Draco yang langsung menyeret Harry pergi ke lantai bawah.

"Tiga kali kau mengumpat! Aku benal-benal mengadukannya pada ibumu nanti!" Teriak Theo.

"Dasar pengadu." Gumam Tom yang ikut menyusul turun ke bawah meninggalkan Theo.

* * *

Dr. Granger berangkat menuju tempat dimana ia akan bertemu Madam Pince. Rumah Sakit Jiwa St. Gertrude. Di sana ia berusaha mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya mengenai Bellatrix Lestrange. Dan yang harus kalian tahu, sebelum berangkat menuju ke rumah sakit jiwa itu, ia mampir sebentar untuk mengecek anak-anak di rumah Sirius dan Remus. Saat merasa mereka baik-baik saja dibawah asuhan Martine, Dr. Granger pun berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tetapi tangannya dicegat oleh seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang.

"Dokter, boleh aku ikut?" Tanya anak perempuan itu.

"Well, siapa namamu?"

"Luna."

"Luna, kau tidak bisa ikut denganku karena ini menyangkut urusan yang penting. Bagaimana kalau kau kembali ke dala-"

"Aku tahu anda akan pergi ke St. Gertrude." Potong Luna dengan cepat, "Aku bisa membantumu mencari apa yang diinginkan oleh Bellatrix."

Dr. Granger terdiam sejenak dan berpikir. Bagaimana bisa anak ini tahu?

"Kau tahu apa yang diinginkan Bellatrix? kau tahu cara menyingkirkannya dari kehidupan Harry?" Tanya Dr. Granger lagi berusaha meyakinkan diri.

Luna mengangguk dengan semangat, "Ya Dokter. Aku tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Please, Uncle biarkan aku ikut. Kita bisa memecahkan masalah ini bersama-sama."

Dr. Granger akhirnya mengangguk dan membukakan pintu untuk Luna.

"_Thank you_, Dokter." Ujar Luna sambil tersenyum. Dr. Granger kemudian menutup pintu mobil dan giliran ia yang masuk ke dalam mobil. Saat ia menghidupkan mesin, Luna menurunkan kaca dan melambai pada seseorang.

"_Bye, Dobby! Stay out of trouble, will ya?_" Teriak Luna.

Dr. Granger mendongak melihat kepada siapa Luna melambai. Dan saat ia lihat, halaman rumah Sirius kosong. Tidak ada siapapun.

"Kau sedang bicara pada siapa, Luna?"

"Oh, Dobby! Dia teman baikku. Hanya saja, banyak yang tidak bisa melihatnya." Kata Luna dengan senyum manisnya yang masih melekat.

"Maksudmu, Teman Imajinari?"tanya Dr. Granger lagi.

Luna menggeleng, "Dia nyata, Dokter. Hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya karena aku spesial."

Dr. Granger tersenyum maklum dan mulai menyetir mobilnya. Di dalam mobil, Luna menceritakan dirinya yang berbicara langsung pada Mama Bellatrix. Dr. Granger sangat kaget sekaligus kagum pada anak seperti Luna yang ternyata memiliki indra keenam dan kepintarannya juga tidak diragukan.

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di St. Gertrude, Dr. Granger dan Luna langsung berjalan menuju resepsionis. Tak lama, muncul Madam Pince sambil tersenyum.

"Dr. Granger, senang bisa bertemu anda lagi." Matanya beralih ke Luna, "Dan boleh aku tahu siapa ini?"

"Ehm, dia Luna, teman anakku. Dia bilang dia bisa membantu kita." Jawab Dr. Granger.

"Baiklah." Ujar Madam Pince agak tidak yakin. "Ayo keruanganku." Ajak Madam Pince.

Mereka berdua kemudian mengikuti Madam Pince ke ruangannya. Sesampai di ruangan, mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Madam Pince.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua data tentang Pasien Bellatrix Lestrange dan hanya sedikit yang kutemukan." Ia menyerahkan dokumen ke tangan Dr. Granger yang kemudian mulai membaca data tersebut.

"Ia berasal dari London, Inggris. tidak ada silsilah keluarga yang tertera dan tanggal lahirnya. kekasihnya, Rodolphus Lestrange meninggal karena bunuh diri di rumah milik Bellatrix. banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Bellatrix-lah yang membunuh kekasihnya sendiri karena tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang dikandungnya. Semenjak kematian Rodolphus, Bellatrix mulai kurang waras dan menyerang laki-laki yang lewat di hadapannya. Dia menjadi pasien St. Gertrude pada tahun 1973 dan usia kandungannya 8 bulan. Saat bayinya lahir, mereka khawatir ia akan menyakiti bayinya dan memindahkannya ke panti asuhan terdekat yang aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi mereka tidak menyangka Bellatrix bisa kabur dan mencari anaknya. Ia membunuh salah satu suster disana yang bernama Marian dan kabur bersama bayinya. malangnya, ia malah terjun bersama bayinya dan meninggal. Bayinya sempat tersangkut di dahan tapi luka yang di dapat bayi itu sangat parah sehingga ia juga meninggal." Cerita Madam Pince panjang lebar.

"Apakah mereka mengambil bayi tersebut?" tanya Luna.

Madam Pince mengangguk, "Ya, mereka mengambilnya."

"Dimana bayi itu sekarang? Kita butuh bayi itu untuk Bellatrix." kata Luna yang membuat Madam Pince mengrenyit.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Kini Dr. Granger yang bicara, "Kau tahu, pasien yang pernah kuceritakan. Harry Potter. Pasien yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku kemari. Hantu Bellatrix mengganggu tumbuh kembangnya dengan selalu berada di dekat Harry. Aku dan Luna bermaksud ingin membuatnya pergi dari kehidupan Harry dengan mencari tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Dan Luna, dia memiliki indra keenam, ia berkomunikasi dengan Bellatrix."

"Ia ingin anaknya kembali. Ia hanya ingin pergi dengan tenang bersama jasad anaknya." Sambung Luna.

Madam Pince mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Aku tahu dimana jasad bayi itu berada. Ia belum dikuburkan. Ayo ikut aku."

Mereka beranjak pergi ke luar ruangan menuju ruangan lain. saat pintu dibuka, mereka disambut oleh rak-rak tinggi yang penuh dengan kotak-kotak berukuran sedang yang tersusun rapi.

"Disini tempat kami menyimpan barang atau file yang bersangkutan dengan pasien. Sesuatu yang hilang atau tidak ingin ditemukan siapapun." Jelas Madam Pince. Ia berbelok menuju gang yang memiliki nomor 17.

"20 tahun lalu, saat mereka dipindahkan ke pemakaman Clifton Forge, beberapa peninggalan tua yang tinggal sedikit dan tidak ada yang mengakui, semua dikirim ke sini untuk disimpan." Lanjut Madam Pince sambil terus memandu mereka masuk ke dalam Gang 17, "Aku bukan orang religius tapi aku percaya ada tempat untuk orang mati." Kemudian ia berhenti dan mengambil sebuah kotak.

"Saat tubuh ditinggalkan, elemen tubuh melemah, mengering. Menjadi sosok yang menyerupai manusia. Hantu adalah emosi tanpa bentuk. Dikutuk untuk melakukan hal itu terus menerus. Hingga bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang diperbuat." Kata Luna yang kembali membuat Dr. Granger terkejut.

Madam Pince mengangguk dan menyerahkan kotak itu ke Dr. Granger.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Dr. Granger.

"Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Luna, inilah kesalahan itu." Jawab Madam Pince.

"Ini bayinya? di dalam kotak ini?" tanya Dr. Granger lagi. Madam Pince mengangguk.

Luna tersenyum seketika.

* * *

Sementara di rumah, anak-anak menyibukkan diri dengan bermain dan bercengkrama satu sama lain. bahkan ada yang bertengkar, seperti Draco dan Ron misalnya.

"Jangan mau digombali oleh Malfoy, Harry. dia sudah punya pacar di sekolah. Siapa namanya kalau tidak salah? Lisa Turpin anak dari kelas Ravenclaw?" Ejek Ron yang langsung dilempari bantal oleh Draco.

"Kemari kau, Berengsek!" Teriak Draco sambil mengejar Ron yang sudah berlari mengelilingi ruangan.

"Dwaco! Ini kesekian kalinya kau belkata sepelti itu! aku akan mengadukan pada Aunt Cissy!" ancam Theo yang juga ikut dilempar bantal oleh Draco.

"Ayolah kalian! Bisakah tenang sedikit! Aku ingin menonton acara TV kesukaanku! Ugh!" keluh Pansy.

"Hey itu bukuku! Fred kembalikan!" teriak Hermione.

"Aku bukan Fred! Aku George."

"Daphne kemana kutek pastelku!" Ujar Astoria sambil mengacak tas milik kakaknya. Sementara Daphne berada di dapur tengah mereka Martine memasak.

"_What's up, Martine?"_ Sapa Daphne.

"_What's up, Daphne? what's up?" _Jawab Martine yang membuat Daphne tertawa.

"Martine, aku tidak tahu kau bisa menggunakan bahasa _Slang_ seperti anak muda."

Kembali ke ruang tengah, Tom mendekati Harry selagi Draco sibuk kejar-kejaran ala film india dengan Ron.

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Weasley, Harry? Malfoy sudah memiliki pacar. Kau denganku saja, oke? Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu." Rayu Tom yang membuat Harry menunduk malu.

"Ehem...Tom, bukannya kau masih pacalan dengan Fleuwl Delacouwl ya?" tanya Theo dengan tampang tak berdosa. Tanpa dia sadari, Blaise memandang jijik cara Theo yang bicara seperti kumur-kumur.

Tom melototi Theo dan kembali menatap wajah Harry yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Uhm, Harry, jangan dengarkan omongan Theo. Kau tahu otaknya sedikit miring dan bicaranya asal-asalan. Kau harus percaya padaku. Lagi pula, mana ada wanita yang memiliki nama seaneh itu. Flewl Delacowl. Apa-apaan itu?" Kata Tom.

Theo yang tersinggung pun mulai menyerocos, "Tom Malvolo Liddle. Kau tidak boleh mengataiku sepelti itu! pelcaya padaku, Hally. Tom sudah memiliki pacal bernama Fleuwlrr dan meleka seling putus nyambung kalena Tom seling selingkuh dengan Alaminta anak Slythelin."

Blaise menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau benar-benar harus melepas besi di langit-langit mulutmu itu sepulang dari sini. Aku tidak tahan mendengar ocehan tidak jelasmu, Theo."

Theo menatap Blaise, "Kau benal. Aku akan melepaskan ini nanti. Mulutku capek."

"Aku tidak selingkuh dengan Araminta. Yang benar saja, dia bukan tipeku." Elak Tom.

"Hooo...tapi aku melihat kau menciumnya di pelpustakaan, di bagian lak paling ujung, hali selasa, jam 11:35 P.M saat makan siang." Jawab Theo sambil memamerkan senyuman bangga.

Blaise mengrenyit, "Kau tahu bahkan sampai sedetil itu? kau memata-matainya?"

"Tentu saja! itu bagus untuk dimasukkan ke majalah sekolah minggu depan." Kata Theo.

"Kau serius bercita-cita menjadi paparazzi?" tanya Blaise lagi.

"Aku tidak mau jadi papalazzi! Aku ingin menjadi pemilik pelusahaan majalah telkenal." Ujar Theo dengan tatapan yang _Dreamy_.

"Seseorang perlu mengajarkanmu privasi, Nott!" Geram Tom yang langsung membuat Theo berlari mengelilingi ruangan mengikuti Ron sementara Tom dan Draco mengejar mereka dari belakang.

"Oh, hey Won!" sapa Theo.

Ron mengrenyit, "Kenapa kau ikut berlari?"

"Oh, kau tahu lah. aku habis membocolkan lahasia tentang Tom yang belciuman dengan Alaminta di pelpustakaan selasa kemalin." Kata Theo sambil terus berlari tanpa menyadari Tom mendengar hal itu.

"Berengsek kau, Nott!" Umpatnya.

"Akan kuadukan itu pada Aunty Melope dan Papamu!" balas Theo.

Sementara Blaise menggelengkan kepala melihat ke-empat temannya itu yang saling bekejar-kejaran, "Percuma saja gigimu dibehel, Theo. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjaga mulut cerewetmu itu. benarkan, Harry?" Blaise menatap sebelahnya yang ternyata kosong.

"Harry?" ia mencari Harry sekeliling tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda anak laki-laki berkaca mata itu.

"Oh, well." Gumam Blaise mengedikkan bahunya.

Suara bel pintu berbunyi membuat Blaise mendongak dan beranjak menuju ke pintu. Saat di buka, munculah Narcissa, Ibu Draco.

"Well, hello, Blaise." Ujar Narcissa dengan ramah.

"Hai, Aunt Cissy. Ayo masuk." Ujar Blaise membuka pintu lebih lebar pada Narcissa. Dan mata Narcissa terbelalak saat melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh anak-anak. Terutama anaknya. Draco yang kini telah mendapatkan Ron berusaha menariknya. Lebih tepatnya menarik celana Ron yang membuat anak berambut merah itu meronta berusaha melarikan diri. Sementara Tom sudah berada di atas Theo sambil mencekik lehernya. Hermione masih berusaha mengambil buku milikknya yang berada di tangan George atau Fred yang tengah duduk santai di atas lemari. Neville, dia sedang mengelus-elus tanaman kaktus di dekat jendela. Ginny tertidur di sofa dengan lelap. Astoria masih sibuk mengecat kukunya. Pansy menonton TV dengan volume yang dibesarkan. Dan Daphne maupun Harry entah kemana.

"APA-APAAN INI!" Teriak Narcissa yang membuat semua membeku di tempat. termasuk Daphne yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Mom?" cicit Draco dengan pelan.

"Hai Aunt Cissy." Ujar anak-anak itu serentak. Pansy buru-buru mematikan televisi. Fred dan George turun dari lemari. Ginny yang terbangun pun langsung duduk manis.

Narcissa mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan emosinya. Ia dikenal sebagai wanita yang lembut terhadap anak-anak. Lalu ia berbicara tegas, "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lihat betapa berantakannya tempat ini."

Anak-anak itu menatap satu sama lain dan berkata, "_Sorry Aunty Cissy/Mom._" Mereka dengan pintarnya memasang wajah polos agar terbebas dari hukuman apapun itu. mau tak mau Narcissa luluh dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, mau tak mau kalian harus membersihkan kekacauan yang kalian buat. Dan mana Harry?" tanya Cissy sambil menatap sekeliling dan tidak mendapati Harry di ruang tamu itu.

Draco mulai panik, "Aku akan mencarinya." Ia langsung berlari menaiki tangga diikuti oleh Tom. Draco mendengar suara kaki yang mengikutinya di belakang langsung menoleh dan mengerang.

"Kenapa kau ikut terus! Aku bisa mencari Harry sendiri!" bentak Draco.

"Diam!" balas Tom saat telinganya mendengar suara nyanyian seorang wanita. Otomatis kedua anak laki-laki itu berhenti. Suaranya tepat di dalam kamar Harry.

"Oh no." Gumam Draco.

"Apa?" tanya Tom.

Lalu suara nyanyian itu berganti dengan suara kaki raksasa yang berjalan di atas langit-langit kemudian suara Harry yang tertawa.

Dengan perlahan mereka berjalan menuju pintu dan Tom mengetuk pintu kamar Harry.

"Harry? kau di dalam?" Tanya Tom yang dijawab dengan suara hening. Draco mengrenyit dan mengetuk lebih keras, "Harry kalau kau tidak mau membuka pintu aku akan masuk."

Tangan Draco memutar kenop dan pintu mulai terbuka menampakkan suasana kamar Harry yang berantakan. Tapi tidak ada sosok Harry di kamar itu.

"Harry?" panggil Draco.

"Draco...Tom..." Jawab Harry. sontak kedua anak laki-laki itu mendongak ke atas langit-langit dan melihat Harry duduk dengan posisi terbalik. Mata mereka membulat.

"Harry! bagaimana bisa kau-" Draco tidak dapat melanjutkan omongannya karena rasa kaget.

Harry masih terdiam.

"Harry, turun sekarang." Perintah Tom sambil mengadahkan tangannya ke Harry.

Baru saja tangan Harry ingin mengambil tangan Tom, Badannya ditarik kuat entah oleh siapa dan hal itu sukses membuat Harry memekik kaget sekaligus sakit karena punggungnya berbenturan dengan dinding. Tom dan Draco juga kaget dan berusaha mengejar Harry yang ditarik menuju lemari. Tangan Draco berhasil menarik tangan Harry yang sukses membuatnya juga ikut terseret.

"Tom! Bantu aku!" teriak Draco.

Tom menarik kaki Draco dengan kuat sementara tangan yang satunya berpegangan pada jendela.

"MAMAAA! SAKITTTT!" teriak Harry kuat namun malah membuat tarikan itu semakin kuat pula. Tom merasa tangannya memerah begitu pula tangan Draco.

Dan tak lama suara gemuruh kaki dari tangga dan munculah Aunt Cissy bersama yang lainnya dan mereka terkejut melihat Harry, Draco, dan Tom ditarik oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat di mata. Ron dan Hermione langsung mendekati Harry dan ikut menariknya.

"_Leave Harry Alone!_" teriak Ron.

Yang lainnya pun ikut membantu tapi tampaknya yang menarik Harry jauh lebih kuat. Aunt Cissy mendekati lemari itu dan berkata,

"Lepaskan Harry. siapapun dirimu tolong lepaskan dia. Beri Harry kesempatan untuk hidup normal. dan kau pergi lah dengan tenang."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHH..."

Suara pekikan kuat datang dari lemari itu. suara yang cukup membuat semua anak-anak disitu kaget dan takut.

"DIA BUKAN ANAKMU, BELLATRIX!" teriak Aunt Cissy yang sukses membuat tarikkan itu berhenti dan pintu lemari tertutup dengan suara bantingan yang keras.

Harry menangis sambil memegang lengannya yang membiru. Draco langsung mendekap Harry di dadanya dan berbisik untuk menenangkan.

"_It's okay_, Harry. kau baik-baik saja. aku di sini." Bisik Draco sambil mengelus rambut Harry.

Hermione menoleh ke Narcissa, "Kurasa kita harus menelpon Sirius, Aunt Cissy."

Narcissa mengangguk dan mengajak anak-anak itu keluar dari kamar Harry. sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sepasang mata menatapnya dari celah pintu lemari yang sedikit terbuka.

"_jika dia bukan anakku? mana anakku?" _suara serak Bellatrix yang pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Narcissa.

"Anakmu sudah menunggu di surga." Jawab Narcissa sembari menutu pintu kamar Harry rapat.

* * *

Di ruang tamu yang lain masih berusaha menenangkan Harry. Harry sendiri sudah merasa cukup baikkan dan tampaknya Draco masih belum mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Harry.

"Gantian aku yang memeluknya, Draco!" kata Tom yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Draco. Tangan Tom yang memerah tengah di obati oleh Pansy. begitu pula tangan Harry dan Draco.

Daphne yang baru keluar dari dapur bersama handycam-nya langsung menghampiri anak-anak itu.

"Wow! Apa yang sudah kulewatkan?" tanyanya.

"Kau melewatkan banyak hal, Greengrass." Gumam Pansy yang menaruh sekantong es di dahinya. Teriakan Bellatrix cukup membuatnya pusing.

"Harry ditarik oleh hantu Mama dan kami berusaha menariknya." Jelas Blaise.

"Seharusnya aku merekam kejadian tadi." gumam Daphne kecewa.

"Apa kau gila!" teriak Ron yang langsung dijawab erangan oleh Pansy.

"Jangan berteriak! Kepalaku pusing!" teriak Pansy.

"Kau sendiri berteriak, Parkinson." Jawab Ron.

Narcissa menghampiri mereka dan berkata, "Aunty baru menelpon Sirius dan dia akan pulang sebentar lagi. Untuk sementara kalian tidur di ruang tamu dulu. Aunty tidak mau kalian tidur di lantai atas yang aunty yakin belum aman. Jadi sebaiknya kalian menghabiskan waktu di sini dan jangan naik ke atas sampai Sirius atau Remus pulang, mengerti?

"Yes, Mom/Aunt Cissy." Jawab mereka serentak.

"Jika kalian butuh sesuatu, Martine ada di dapur dan aunty ada di kamar tamu." Dengan itu Narcissa masuk ke kamar tamu.

Mereka terdiam sejenak sampai Fred bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kalian punya ide?" Tanya Ron.

"Bagaimana kalau kita _Slumber Party_?" usul Daphne yang di jawab senang oleh para cewek dan erangan dari anak cowok.

"Ayolah, kau mau bosan menunggu di sini?" tanya Daphne.

"Oke, kita _Slumber Party_ malam ini." Kata Blaise yang di jawab teriakan senang oleh yang lainnya.

Harry mencolek hidung Draco dan bertanya, "Apa itu _Slumber Party_?"

Draco tersenyum, "_Slumber Party_ itu semacam pesta yang dilakukan sebelum tidur. Kita bisa bermain games sepanjang malam."

"Aku mau ikut _slumber party_." Kata Harry.

Draco menurunkan Harry dari pangkuannya dan duduk membentuk lingkaran di ikuti yang lainnya

"Kita main apha?" tanya Theo.

"Truth or Dare." Kata Daphne.

"Yahhh tadi kan syudah." Kata Theo sambil cemberut.

"Tapi aku mau main itu, Theo." Rengek Daphne yang tumben-tumbenan bersikap _Childish_. Oh ya, tidak lupa dengan kamera yang selalu _stay On._

"Haruskah?" tanya Blaise sambil menunjuk kamera itu.

"Tentu Harus. Dan wajib. Setiap momen berharga harus di rekam." Kata Daphne yang membuat Blaise menggelengkan kepala.

"Oke, kita main truth or dare." Kata Hermione, "Siapa yang pertama?"

Ginny menunjuk tangan, "Aku dulu!" ia menatap sekeliling dan menunjuk Nevile.

"Nevile, Truth or Dare?"

Nevile dengan kiku menjawab, "Truth."

"Lebih sayang Luna atau Tanaman?" tanya Ginny yang membuat anak lain terkikik geli.

"Itu sulit untuk Nevile memilih." Kata George.

"Luna." Gumam Nevile pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar." Kata Daphne sambil menedekatkan kameranya ke wajah Nevile yang memerah.

"Aku lebih sayang Luna." Katanya lagi dengan agak kuat yang sukses membuat temannya bersiul. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka melupakan Luna yang sudah tidak ada di sana dari tadi.

"Nevile pilih selanjutnya." Kata Ron.

"Aku pilih Fred, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, tentunya." Ia menyeringai ke arah kembarannya dan kemudian ber-high five seolah bangga telah memilih Dare.

"Okay, Cium kembaranmu."

"_WHAT?!_"

Yang lain tertawa geli melihat ekspresi si kembar Weasley.

Blaise tertawa sejadi-jadinya, "Bagus sekali, Nevile."

"Ayo ciuman! Kameraku sudah siap." Kata Daphne.

"Aku belum siap dicium!" kata George langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Ayolah! Dasar pengecut!" ejek Ron.

"Awas kau, Ron dan Nevile." Gumam Fred dan George bersamaan, "Ayo George."

"Yang benar saja! kau menjijikan." Kata George sambil mendekati satu sama lain dan menempelkan bibir mereka dengan cepat.

"OOOOHHH!" teriakan serta siulan memenuhi ruangan itu. Fred dan George dengan cepat melepaskan diri tapi ada yang menahan kepala mereka yang tak lain Ron dan Theo.

"Daph! Kau dapat gambalnya?" tanya Theo. Daphne mengangguk, "Yap!"

"Aku akan memasukkan foto ini ke majalah mingguan sekolah!" kata Theo.

Fred dan George melepaskan diri sambil mengusap kedua bibir mereka dengan tangan dan menggeplak kepala Ron dan Theo.

Selanjutnya George.

"Giliranku! Aku pilih Astoria. Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Jawab Astoria.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau masih suka Draco atau tidak?" tanya George yang disambut "ooohh." Oleh yang lainnya. Draco agak tidak enak dengan ini. Ia memberi _glare_ ke arah George yang menyeringai.

"Aku suka Draco sebagai teman, itu saja." jawab Astoria.

"Oh benalkahh?" tanya Theo dengan alis naik turun. Astoria cemberut dan berkata, "Aku jujur kok, tanya saja Daphne."

Daphne mengangguk, "Dia lagi pedekate dengan Seamus Finnigan."

Ron terbelalak, "Serius? Aku akan mengejeknya besok di sekolah."

"Aku akan memasukkan itu ke majalah." Kalian tahulah siapa yang berbicara.

"Giliranku. Aku pilih Theo. Truth or Dare?"

Theo terdiam sejenak, "Truth."

"Huh! Pengecut." Ejek Fred dan George.

"Biarin!"

Astoria bertanya, "Siapa yang kau suka saat ini?"

Theo kembali terdiam.

"Hey! Kenapa diam!"

Dia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap,

"Hally...aku suka Hally." katanya sambil menahan tawa.

Hal itu sukses membuat Draco dan Tom men-_Death glare _cowok berbehel itu.

"Koreksi lagi omonganmu, Nott." Kata Tom.

"Aku suka Hally." Tantangnya lagi.

"Hally tidak suka kau." Ejek George.

"Diam!"

"Jawab yang benar, Theo." Kata Hermione.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang kalau kau suka Harry, aku akan mencincangmu." Ancam Draco.

"Oke! Oke! Aku bercanda! Aku tidak mau menjawab."

"aww, Theo maluuuu." Kata Daphne.

"Tunggu! Kalau dia malu menjawab. Pasti orang itu ada di ruangan ini." Kata Tom yang disetujui oleh yang lainnya. Kemudian seluruh mata tertuju pada Blaise.

Blaise yang baru saja membuka snack langsung berkata, "Apa?"

"Theo suka Blaise ya?" goda Ginny yang sukses membuat teman yang lain tertawa.

"Guys! Tidak lucu!" bentak Theo.

"Theo? Kau suka aku?" Tanya Blaise.

Bukannya menjawab, Theo malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jawab Theo! Jawab!" paksa Daphne.

"Iya! Aku suka Blaise."

"Awwww..."

Blaise tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Theo, tidak apa setidaknya kau jujur. Dan besok tolong lepas behel dan yang di langit-langitmu itu supaya aku lebih mudah menciummu."

Dan itu sukses membuat wajah Theo memerah dan yang lain bersiul.

"Omg! Aku akan memasukkan ini ke majalah!" teriak Ron dengan girang.

Hermione mengrenyit, "Kau bukan kelompok redaksi, Ron."

"Aku hanya meniru omongan Theo, Mione."

"Sekalang gililanku! Diam semua!" potong Theo. Ia menunjuk Tom.

"Tom, Tluth ol Dale?"

"Karena di permainan sebelumnya aku memilih Dare, sekarang aku pilih Truth." Jawabnya.

"Oke."

"Perasaanku tidak enak." Gumam Tom.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bertanya macam-macam, pilih mana, pacalan sama Hally tapi tidak pelnah ciuman atau pacalan sama Fleul dan bisa belciuman?"

Tom mendecak, "Aku pilih pacaran sama Harry dan selalu berciuman."

"Hey! Itu bukan jawaban yang benar!" kata Theo.

"Langkahi mayatku dulu kalau kau mau pacaran dengan Harry." kata Draco sambil memeluk Harry dengan erat.

"_Oh, I will_." Kata Tom dengan dinginnya.

"Jawab yang benar Tom." Paksa Blaise.

"Pacaran sama Harry dan tidak pernah berciuman." Jawab Tom sambil menatap Harry dan mengelus pipinya. Draco mengrenyit tidak suka.

"Tapi aku bisa memeluknya kan? Walau tidak ciuman?" tanya Tom lagi.

"Ya, kau bisa _cuddling_ dengan Harry." kata Theo.

Blaise tertawa, "Kau menganggap ini serius?"

"Diam." Kata Tom.

"Kalau kau sayang dengan Harry bagaimana dengan Fleul? Kau kan pacar Fleul." Tanya Theo lagi.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Fleur!"

"Tapi-"

"Giliranku, Harry." katanya sambil menghadap Harry.

"Tom aku belum selesai bertanya!" Protes Theo.

"Diam!" bentak Tom. "Harry sayang, Truth Or Dare?"

Harry terdiam dan mendengar Fred dan George berbisik, "Dare Harry dare."

"Dare."

"_Fuck!_" Draco menepuk keningnya, "_I know where this is going!_"

Tom menyeringai.

"Jangan Tom, kali ini aku mohon padamu! Ciuman pertama Harry harus untukku." Ujar Draco dengan _desperate _dan berusaha menghiraukan tawa dari yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu, Malfoy. Dan Harry, _I dare you to..."_

"Kumohon jangan! Omg! Kau sudah menciumnya tadi!"

"_I dare you to kiss me."_

"_Fuck you, Tom! Fuck you!_" umpat Draco yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Tom sedikitpun.

"Aunty Cissy! Dwaco bicala kasal!" Adu Theo.

Dan dari kamar tamu terdengar suara teguran Narcissa, "Dracoooo..."

"_No, Mom._" Jawab Draco dan ia langsung melototi Theo.

Tom mulai mendekati Harry tapi Harry mundur, "Nanti Draco marah." Kata Harry sambil menatap Draco yang tampaknya frustasi. Dengan tidak rela, Draco menangguk, "_It's okay_."

Harry malah berbalik dan mencium bibir Draco perlahan dan lalu melepaskan bibirnya kemudian ia langsung mencium Tom sama seperti ia mencium Draco. Draco masih terbengong dengan apa yang terjadi sementara yang lain bersiul dan berteriak tidak karuan.

"Aku dapat gambarnya!"

"Ini akan ada di headline majalah! Anak balu mencium Dwaco dan Tom! Omg!" teriak Theo kesenangan.

Tom dan Harry masih berciuman dan Draco yang sadar langsung menarik Harry. "Sudah cukup ciumannya."

Tom tampaknya puas karena ia mencium Harry lebih lama. Begitu pula Draco yang mendapat ciuman pertama Harry.

"Harry giliranmu memilih." Kata Hermione.

"Aku pilih Daphne. truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Draco menyeringai dan berbisik pada Harry.

"Daphne pilih Crabbe atau Goyle?" tanya Harry

"Ewww! Draco kau jahat! Aku tidak mau sama kedua bodyguard-mu itu."

"Pilih saja."

"Tidak mau!"

"Daph pilih!"

"Oke, aku pilih Goyle! Jangan masukkan ke majalah atau kubunuh kau, Theo." Ancam Daphne.

"tenang saja, aku akan memasukkannya ke highlights." Kata Theo sambil tersenyum lebar yang langsung mendapat bogeman mentah dari Daphne.

"Aku pilih Draco, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Ohhh." Kata yang lainnya.

"Aku dare kau untuk bilang pada ibumu kalau kau menghamili Harry dan minta restu untuk menikahinya."

Draco mendengus, "Mudah sekali." Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya berjalan menuju pintu kamar tamu, "Mom!"

"Ya?"

"Aku masuk." Ia masuk ke dalam kamar tamu. Mereka masih bisa mendengar suara Draco dan ibunya.

"Mom, aku menghamili Harry dan aku mau menikahinya boleh ya."

Narcissa terdiam sejenak dan tahu ini salah satu permainan anaknya, "Terserah kau saja, Draco." Jawabnya sambil menepuk pipi anak satu-satunya itu.

"Mom aku serius!"

"Mom juga serius, kau boleh saja menikahi Harry nantinya. tapi tidak untuk yang menghamili, kau masih kecil untuk itu."

Dengan itu Draco berlari kembali ke ruang tamu, "Sudah kubilang itu mudah."

"Sehalusnya kau dale dia untuk telpon Lisa Tulpin dan memutusinya." Kata Theo.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Turpin!"

"Pembohong."

"Terserah, aku pilih Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Sejak kapan kau suka Theo?"

"Um...sejak kelas 2, memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Cuma bertanya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-napa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-napa."

"Apa-apaan sih kalian berdua!" tanya Ron dengan bingung.

"Tidak kenapa-napa." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Terserah! Lanjut Blaise." Kata Ron.

"Aku pilih Pansy."

"Truth." Katanya langsung.

"Pilih Jadi gendut selama 24 jam atau Acara Tv favoritmu di cancel?"

Pansy membelalak horor, "Itu sulit sekali. Aku pilih jadi gendut selama 24 jam saja."

"Ew." Gumam Daphne.

"Itu akan kumasukkan ke highlights." Kata Theo.

"Aku pilih George. Truth or Dare?" lanjut Pansy.

"Truth, sorry Fred."

"Tidak apa, George. Jangan ambil resiko." Gumam George.

"Kau pilih dicium oleh Oliver Wood atau Viktor Krum?"

Fred mendengus, "Aku bukan Gay."

"Itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku!" kata Pansy ketus sambil masih menaruh es di dahinya.

"Aku pilih dicium Oliver wood. Aku tidak terlalu suka Krum." Jawab Fred dengan enggan.

"Viktor Krum yang dulu dekat dengan Hermione?" Tanya Ginny.

Hermione pun mulai tidak enak dengan pertanyaan Ginny, "Itu sudah lama sekali. Lanjut Fred."

"Aku akan memasukkan itu di majalah." Kata Theo, lagi.

"Tidak ada yang peduli!" Ketus Draco. Theo hanya mendengus.

"Aku Pilih Ron." Tunjuk Fred, "Pilih Lavender Brown atau Hermione?"

Ron mendecak, "Kenapa harus cewek menyebalkan itu yang kau sebut!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud cewek menyebalkan?" Tanya Daphne.

"Lavender tentunya, siapa lagi." Jawab Ron.

Daphne menyeringai, "Berarti Hermione tidak menyebalkan."

Ron mulai merona, "Yah setidaknya Hermione tidak semenyebalkan itu."

Teman yang lain mulai bersiul-siul tidak jelas yang mengakibatkan Hermione dan Ron _blushing_.

"_Okay, stop it!_ Ron jawab." Kata George.

"Aku pilih Hermione." Kata Ron masih dengan malu-malu. sebelum yang lain sempat bicara, ia langsung berkata, "Hermione, Truth or Dare?"

Hermione terdiam sejenak, "Dare."

"Lanjutkan Won!" Teriak Theo.

"_I know where this is going."_ Gumam Tom.

Draco menyetujui, "Sudah jelas sekali."

"_I dare you to kiss me, Mio-"_

Belum selesai Ron bicara Hermione sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Ron dan ruangan itu menjadi riuh. Tak lupa handycam Daphne yang merekam semuanya. Dan juga Theo yang semakin liar menyoraki kedua pasangan itu. dan akhirnya Ron dan Hermione melepaskan satu sama lain dengan wajah yang merah merona.

"Kids, kalian baru 11 tahun dan sudah main cium-ciuman?"

Sebuah suara laki-laki membuat mereka menoleh dan mendapati Sirius dan Remus berdiri di pintu. Anak-anak itu hanya tertawa kikuk.

Remus tersenyum, "Maaf menginterupsi _slumber party_ kalian. Aku ingin mengecek Harry dulu." Ia mendekati Harry dan menyentuh pipinya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Buddy?" Harry mengangguk. "Ada yang luka?" Tanyanya lagi. Harry menunjukkan lengannya yang sudah dibalut.

"Tangannya terkena cakaran, jadi aku memberi antiseptik dan perban." Kata Hermione. Remus mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Mione."

Lalu ia berdiri, "Aku mau melihat Narcissa dulu. Sirius, kau sebaiknya telpon Dr. Granger." Dengan itu ia keluar dari ruangan. Sirius masih berdiri di sandaran pintu dan menatap anak-anak satu-persatu. Matanya menyipit saat melihat Harry berada di antara Tom dan Draco.

"Boleh aku bertanya, kenapa kalian bisa ada di posisi seperti itu?" Kata Sirius sambil menunjuk mereka bertiga.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Tom sambil mengangkat kepalanya dengan arogan.

"Oh tidak kenapa-napa, hanya saja aku tidak begitu suka melihat kepalamu berada dipangkuan Harry-ku dan si pirang itu memeluknya. Maksudku, sungguh! Kalian masih 11 tahun." Kata Sirius.

"Terus masalahnya?" Tanya Draco dengan nada menantang.

"Kalau kalian bersikap seperti itu, jangan harap dapat restu dariku!" dengan itu Sirius pergi menyusul Remus sambil bergumam, "Anak-anak jaman sekarang membuatku takut."

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, Dr. Granger pulang bersama Luna sambil membawa sebuah kotak. Mereka disambut oleh Remus, Sirius dan Narcissa.

"Luna? Seharian tadi kau ikut Dr. Granger?" Tanya Sirius.

Luna mengangguk, "Iya, kami menemukan bayinya." kata Luna sambil menunjukkan Kotak itu tepat di depan Hidung Sirius.

Sirius membelalakkan matanya, "Ada bayi di dalam kotak ini?"

Dokter itu mengangguk, "Mayat Bayi milik Bellatrix. kurasa dengan bayi itu Bellatrix mau melepas Harry."

Narcissa mendekati kotak itu, "Boleh kami lihat?"

Dokter itu mengangguk. Sirius membuka kotak itu dan nampaklah sebuah tengkorak kecil dibalut kain hitam lusuh. Narcissa menatap prihatin saat melihat bayi itu.

"Kasihan..." Gumam Luna. Lalu Sirius menutup kotak itu.

"Kapan kita akan memberikan bayi ini?" Tanya Remus.

"Sebaiknya malam ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?" Jawab Sirius.

Yang lain juga ikut setuju dan diputuskan malam itu juga mereka akan membuat Bellatrix pergi dari kehidupan Harry.

* * *

Setelah anak-anak tidur, Narcissa membangunkan Harry yang tertidur lelap di pelukan anaknya. Ia tersenyum dan menggoyangkan tubuh kecil Harry.

"Harry, sayang bangun."

Bukannya Harry yang bangun, tapi malah Draco.

"Mom, jangan ganggu Harry tidur." Protes Draco sambil memeluk Harry lebih erat yang sukses membuat Harry terbangun karena sesak. Ia melihat Narcissa.

"Harry, ayo bangun. Kau mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk Mama?" kata Narcissa. Rasa kantuk Harry hilang dan ia langsung berdiri dan Narcissa menggandeng tangannya.

"Mom aku ikut." Draco langsung menggandeng tangan Harry.

Mereka naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Harry. di sana sudah ada Dr. Granger, Remus, Sirius, dan Luna.

"Harry, bisakah kau panggil mama?" kata Remus yang dijawab oleh anggukan Harry.

"Mama biasanya datang dari situ." Ia menunjuk lemari dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Sirius menyingkirkan baju-baju yang tergantung ketepi dan tampaklah sebuah lubang hitam yang kecil.

"Mama..." Panggil Harry.

Mereka mendengar suara tulang yang patah. Diikuti oleh suara aneh seolah menjawab panggilan Harry.

"Mama..." Panggil Harry lagi.

Suara tapak kaki raksasa terdengar di balik dinding. Lalu sebuah cairan hitam mengalir dari lubang kecil itu dan sebuah kupu-kupu berwarna hitam muncul dari lubang yang sama.

"_She's coming_." Bisik Harry yang langsung mundur.

Dan suara kaki itu makin terdengar jelas dan semakin mendekat seolah akan menghancurkan dinding kamar Harry.

Sebuah jari panjang muncul perlahan dan lubang itu melebar dan sosok Bellatrix mulai keluar. ia merangkak dari lubang itu dan berdiri dengan _angle _yang aneh.

Narcissa maupun Sirius menahan nafas berusaha untuk tidak pingsan melihat sosok di depannya.

Mata Bellatrix memandang ke orang-orang di belakang Harry dan mengacuhkan mereka. Ia membentangkan kedua tangannya pada Harry, ia ingin memeluk Harry.

Harry perlahan mendekati Bellatrix dan memeluknya sambil menyenandungkan _Lullaby._ Remus tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menyenggol Luna.

"Berikan itu." Bisiknya.

Luna mengangguk dan mengeluarkan mayat bayi berselimut kain hitam.

"Bellatrix." panggil Luna yang membuat Hantu itu memandangnya tidak suka. Ia menggeram.

Luna menyodorkan bayi itu, "Ini bayimu."

Bellatrix terdiam dan perlahan ia menurunkan Harry dari gendongannya. Tangannya yang panjang menggapai dan mengambil bayi itu dari tangan Luna. Sirius dengan pelan-pelan menarik Harry kembali menjauhi Bellatrix yang masih sibuk memperhatikan Bayi di gendongannya.

Ia membuka kain hitam itu dan melihat bayinya sudah menjadi tengkorak. Tak lama suara tangisan Bellatrix memenuhi ruangan itu. ia memeluk bayinya dengan erat. Hati Narcissa luluh melihat betapa sayangnya Bellatrix pada anaknya. Ia mengelus kepala Draco.

Sosok hantu Bellatrix perlahan memudar kembali ke sosok dirinya saat masih hidup. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang tertiup angin, kulitnya yang tadinya pucat menjadi sedikit merona, matanya yang tadinya putih menjadi seperti mata manusia normal dengan iris coklat.

"Dia sangat cantik." Gumam Luna.

"Mama..." Panggil Harry lagi.

Bellatrix menoleh dan memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya, _"Harry..."_ ia tersenyum.

"_Will you let me go, Mama?"_

Bellatrix mengangguk, "_I love you, Harry. no matter what." _suaranya begitu lembut.

"_I love you too, Mama. You will always be my Mama." _Ujar Harry sambil terisak. tanpa mereka sadari, baik Narcissa, Sirius, dan Draco ikut menangis melihat itu.

"_Be a good boy, Harry." _Jari-jari lentik Bellatrix mengelus pipi Harry yang basah.

Harry makin terisak, _"Goodbye, Mama."_

"_Goodbye, Harry."_

Dengan perlahan, Bellatrix keluar dari jendela kamar Harry bersama dengan mayat Bayi yang di gendongnya. Sebuah kain hitam besar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya seperti kepompong.

Harry menangis tak terkendali sambil terus memanggil Mama dan mendekati jendela di ikuti oleh Luna dan Remus.

Kain yang menutupi tubuh Bellatrix dengan cepat jatuh dan terhempas ketanah. Perlahan muncul ribuan kupu-kupu hitam yang kemudian menghilang.

Suara isakan Harry masih terdengar dan Remus memeluknya erat.

"Ia sudah pergi dengan tenang sekarang." Ujar Luna sambil tersenyum.

Remus menggendong Harry dan membawanya keluar, "Ayo kembali ke ruang tamu. Kita butuh istirahat."

Luna dan Dr. Granger keluar dari kamar mengikuti Remus.

Draco masih terisak dan memeluk Momnya dengan erat, "Mommy..."

Narcissa mengelap air matanya dan balas memeluk Draco, "Oh, Anakku sayang..."

"Maaf kalau Draco sering nakal dan bikin Mommy sedih. Draco janji tidak akan nakal lagi" Kata Draco dengan sesenggukan.

"Iya sayang, kau anak Mommy satu-satunya. Anak yang paling Mommy banggakan." Ia mencium dahi anaknya dan membawanya keluar dari kamar.

Sirius menghapus air mata di pipinya dan bergumam, "Aku akan mengunjungi makam Mom besok. Siri kangen Mommy." Dengan itu ia keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Harry.

**TBC**

A/N

Hai!

Sorry fic ini sempat hiatus karena kesibukan di dunia nyata. Dan sempat kena wb juga sih. Tapi ya, aku ngerasa betapa gak enaknya cerita di gantung kayak jemuran tanpa kelanjutan yang jelas. so, here they are! Semoga masih ada yang berkenan baca dan review. Sorry kalau masih ada Typo di sana sini. Aku berusaha menuangkan imajinasi aku sendiri ke fic ini supaya gak begitu sama dengan Mama yang di Movie. Dan maafkan diri ini yang entah kenapa aku malah nyelipin beberapa humor garing yang seharusnya fic ini adalah fic horor. mungkin ada beberapa contoh gak baik kayak anak umur 11 tahun yang kebanyakan ngumpat (lirik Draco) Dan chapter berikutnya adalah chap terakhir, so...see ya next chap!

xoxo


	7. It's the End of the Beginning

**Mama**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Mama © Universal Pictures**

**Genre : Family, Horror, Romance**

**Pair : Drarry**

Harry menyaksikan beberapa temannya berjalan menuju mobil untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tak lupa ia melambaikan pada teman-temannya sambil mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

Baik Sirius dan Remus belum bermaksud untuk pindah dari rumah tersebut namun mereka memiliki rencana akan pindah suatu saat nanti.

"Sampai jumpa saat sekolah nanti, Harry!" ujar Hermione dan yang lainnya.

"Sampai jumpa!"

"Da-dah, Harry!"

Dan satu persatu mobil pun berangkat meninggalkan kediaman tersebut. Sirius, Remus dan Harry masuk ke dalam rumah yang kini sudah bisa dikatakan normal.

Remus menghela nafas lega, "Kurasa besok aku akan menemanimu berbelanja perlengkapan sekolah, Harry."

"Uncle tidak bekerja?" tanya Harry.

"Goyle menggantikan shift-ku untuk besok supaya aku bisa mengajakmu belanja."

"Bagaimana dengan Sirius?"

Sirius menoleh dan berkata, "Aku harus pergi ke pameran, Harry. tapi aku berjanji akan membawakanmu sebuah hadiah."

"Oh benarkah!?" ujar Harry tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, Prongslet. Aku tidak pernah ingkar janji."

Dan selesai makan malam, Harry yang tiba-tiba mencuci tangannya tiba-tiba mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kenapa, Harry?" tanya Sirius dan Remus khawatir. Mereka kaget saat melihat Harry membuka lengan bajunya yang panjang. Bagaimana tidak, lengan kiri Harry terdapat luka memanjang.

"Kapan luka ini muncul? lukanya sangat dalam. Aku ambil kotak P3K dulu." Remus bergegas mengambil kotak P3K sementara Sirius masih mengecek luka tersebut.

"Aku tidak sadar bahwa ada luka, Uncle. apa yang terjadi?" kata Harry.

"Apa luka ini ada tadi pagi?" tanya Sirius yang dijawab gelengan oleh Harry.

Bagaimana bisa? Batinnya. Ia hanya berharap hantu Bellatrix tidak terlibat lagi dalam hal ini.

Remus dengan hati-hati mengobati luka Harry dan dibalut dengan perban.

"Kuharap tidak ada hal buruk lagi yang terjadi padaku." Kata Harry.

"Tenang saja, Harry. kami akan selalu bersamamu." Ujar Remus.

Malam itu Harry tidak bisa tidur karena lukanya berdenyut. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Sirius dan Remus. Dan entah kenapa matanya terfokus pada foto kedua orang tuanya yang terpajang rapi di dinding. Ia menggerakkan jarinya ke kanan yang tiba-tiba membuat foto itu ikut bergerak ke kanan.

Mata Harry terbelalak dan menggerakan jarinya ke kiri yang membuat foto itu bergerak ke kiri. Harry terus melakukan hal yang sama terus menerus untuk memastikan ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Harry membawa tangannya yang terluka menghadap ke foto seolah mendorong foto tersebut yang malah membuat foto itu tidak bergeming. Tapi perlahan foto itu bergetar dan bergetar makin kencang hingga,

_CRASHHH!_

Foto itu retak.

Harry turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju foto tersebut. Ia memperhatikan refleksinya yang samar-samar.

Ia mengrenyit.

Ia tidak sendirian.

Ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati tidak ada siapapun bersamanya. Ia sendirian di kamar ini.

Ia kembali memperhatikan orang tersebut yang kini tengah berbisik di telinganya. Nafas orang tersebut sangat panas, terlalu panas bagi manusia biasa.

"_Orang tuamu memegang rahasia besar."_

Harry hanya diam. Rahasia? Rahasia apa?

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran, orang tersebut menjawab, _"Kau akan tahu seiring berjalannya waktu."_

Dengan gelagapan Harry bertanya, "A-apa kau manusia? Siapa kau?"

Orang itu terkekeh, _"Aku sama sepertimu, Harry."_

"Jadi kau manusia?"

Orang tersebut menggeleng dan menyeringai, _"Aku bukan manusia. Dan kau juga bukan manusia, Harry. kau harus tahu itu."_

Harry terkejut dan berjengit, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"_Saat umurmu menginjak 17 tahun, kau akan mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Dan di saat yang tepat, kau akan kembali pada kami, Harry. Kau pasti akan kembali, Harry."_

Orang itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Atau bisa dibilang yang tadi itu bukan orang, Harry juga tidak tahu.

Ia memperhatikan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum.

Siapapun dirinya, dan apapun rahasia yang di miliki oleh orang tuanya, Harry akan mencari tahu.

END

A/N

Arrgghh! Ending gagal dan kelewat pendek pula (ditambah lagi gak ada Drarry). Maaf sebesar-besarnya guys untuk segala kekurangannya, Vee masih belajar. Beneran deh, aku udah ilang ide sama fic ini dan malah punya ide buat bikin sekuel. Takutnya malah gak kesampean. Tapi mogahan bisa ya bikin sekuel. Thanks untuk yang sudah baca, review, fav dan follow fic ini. Dan maaf ada review yang belum dibales, bukannya sombong atau apa tapi, emang Vee gak sempet. Maaf ya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya!

Vee.


End file.
